


Zootopia: Ghosts of you and Me

by KailinFox85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailinFox85/pseuds/KailinFox85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life couldn't be better for two of the ZPD's finest. Nick has taken well to his new job as well Judy proving her worth every day. While Nick was ready to take the next step life throws a curve ball at the couple that would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone. been working on a new story and here is the results. I have been following some other stories and felt like doing one that is a bit different. Fair warning the story is a little slow to start but once it gets going theirs no stopping it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Zootopia fiction as well as first post to Archive of our own. I have other works posted on Fanfiction.net. I plan on other Zootopia stories down the road with more down to earth story lines.

A door opened to a loft apartment as a couple was led in by a tall female dun colored horse as she had the trademark dark strip down her neck below her mane. The couple walked over the windows facing Savannah Central looking out at the mid day sky that shown over the busy traffic below of the various species going about their business. The horse spoke up as she held a clip board. "Welcome to Savannah Deluxe Apartments, this one is a loft apartment 500 square feet. Bedroom is upstairs with bathroom and walk-in closet." She said as she walked around the apartment looking things over making sure everything was in order.

 

By the windows Judy couldn't get enough of the view as she hopped up and down excitedly as she punched Nick in arm. Nick winced a little rubbing his arm he guessed that in her excitement didn't realize how much power she put into that punch. He smiled softly as he could feel her exuberance radiating and filling the room even enticing a smile from the realtor. The horse spoke up again as she walked to join the young couple. "The pool, is available time and just need this key to access it." She said handing Nick the key as Judy was still moving about full of excitement. "Quite lively isn't she" commented the realtor as he took the keys in hand. "That's one of the things I love about her." he said with a half lidded gaze, with all his attention on Judy.

 

The realtor smiled looking at Nick seeing that love struck expression on his face. She had helped many young couples with finding their first home. This though was the first time she had a fox and rabbit couple. While she had seen other interspecies couples before, most of them were either both predator or both prey. She did remember a lion and horse couple once that she thought was a cute couple. Snapping herself out of her flashback she tried to get Judy's attention "Miss Hopps if you will I can continue the tour." It took a moment for Judy to calm down and blushing a little as she realized how carried away she had got. Then she hopped over to Nick hugging him around his mid section, "Sure, please lead on." She held onto Nick as he walked forward following the realtor. Upstairs was the one bedroom in the apartment and that had a half wall that overlooked the rest of the loft with the bathroom and closet on the opposite wall.

 

Judy let go of Nick long enough to look over the bed. The apartment they were looking over was fully furnished which did add to the monthly but they felt took some of the pain out of finding and moving in furniture themselves. She felt the bed catch her feeling like she was on clouds a squeal of excitement filled the room. "This is perfect Nick, I love it." She said to him as he stood by the realtor who towered over him. The realtor added in, "Also the apartment is in a prime location near to all the restaurants, entrainment and grocery stores." Judy's ears perked upon hearing her list off what was near by. "How about schools?" she asked catching Nick off guard. "Schools, carrots?" he asked wondering what she would ask about it.

 

She smiled and shrugged as she sat up on the bed. "I'm not expecting Nick, you can calm down." Nick calmed down a little hearing that, making the realtor wonder if she should leave the couple alone. "It's a passing thought, maybe down the line." Nick didn't calm down all the way though he tried to show a calm demeanor to Judy and the realtor. He wasn't fully sure if he'd be ready for children even if they could have their own. His outward calm didn't full Judy as she got up and gave him a hug. "Oh Nick look at you so nervous now, I assure you that your not a father just yet, but sometimes these thoughts pop into my head.." She drifted off a moment lost in thought before turning her gaze back to Nick. "Besides..." The small rabbit sat up and on the bed as she rested a paw on his shoulder. "I don't even think a rabbit and a fox could have children..."

 

Suddenly it hit her that couldn't have her own biological children. Seeing the look on her face Nick got up and gave her a close hug bringing her close to him as his scent flooded her senses easing her tension. She couldn't help but mellow out from that scent. "Its fine Judy, and it's for a lack of effort." It took a moment for Judy to remember the realtor was in the room making her blush and nudged him in the chest. "Naughty fox." She called him as she knew he was trying to lighten the mood. Rubbing the spot she nudged him he just reached out and rubbed her cheek. "Sexy bunny." He said with his trade mark smirk making her blush uncontrollably. "You really think so? ... Even though if I'm not a fox like Allison?" She asked shyly not wanting to ask but it nibbled at the back of her mind.

 

"Oh carrots, are you still on that?" he asked her as he focused on her looking into her amethyst eyes. "She may be a fox, but she's not the one I fell in love with" Leaning in he kissed her gently on the lips making her blush and smile as she spoke up low. "I love you nick." Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled her against his cheek and looked into her velvet eyes. "I love you too Carrots." He said calling her by his little pet name for her making her blush as they had company with them. They pulled apart and noticing the realtor had backed away a little to give them some space.

 

"Sorry about that, we got distracted." The horse nodded as she readied the clip board. "Its understandable. To answer your question yes there is a school near by. Zootopia Elementary and Zootopia High School a short distance away." Judy nodded as she was handed the clip board. "Well we will take it." The realtor nodded as she discussed the details with the couple on payment details and finished up the last of the formalities.

 

Later that night the sun had set over the city of Zootopia as the street lights had come on lighting the streets below, and the many signs came to life. Nick had spent the last couple hours hauling the boxes containing their belongings up to the bedroom as Judy put things away and organized them in the closet. Music filled the room playing Gazelle's latest album. Judy sang along with the lyrics unaware Nick had came up with the last box and plopped it down catching her attention, turning to see Nick looking exhausted. "Thanks Nick for moving the boxes from the moving truck." She walked over to him guiding him to the bed and got up behind him rubbing his shoulders as the least she could do as he did the manual labor.  

 

"You're so sweet Nick." Nick felt his body go limp a little from her attentions he felt so relaxed but still tired. "Anything for you carrots." He started to fall back as Judy moved back and let his head land in her lap as she crossed her legs under his head. She the pet his ears gently making Nick feel like was in heaven starring at an angel that would his girlfriend. A face he couldn't imagine his life without as he leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips. "We can pick up in the morning foxy." She called him a new nick name she came up with in the past few months. Nick had started to get used it and loved how she said it.

 

"That sounds like a good idea carrots." But Nick didn't even budge as she tried to get him to move so they could get ready for bed. "Foxy, you have to get up so you can get ready." She tried to push him but he gave passive resistance "I'm already in bed." he said with a tired voice. "Oh cheese and crackers." she said in frustration as she wiggled out from under him as she decided to leave him there for now as she jumped off the bed and went to dresser as some of their clothes were already stored away. She grabbed her nighty that was a pink and purple pattern of carrot shapes with a white background. Holding in her arm she went to the bathroom for her shower then to change.

 

Nick lay there a while longer till he heard the shower begin to run as he grinned softly at an idea that popped in his mind as he got up from the bed. He sneaked into the bathroom stripping off his clothing as he made his way to the door and being as sneaky as he could he managed to get in without making any noise. Trying to do anything without Judy hearing was nearly impossible for him but this time the shower added to distraction giving him a little more edge to his sneaking. But then he stopped in his tracks as the shower curtain opened up halfway and before was his rabbit girlfriend peeking halfway from the curtain trying no to get water splash too much out of the shower. He sighed "What gave me away this time?" he asked as he gave a defeated look, she gave him a smug look.

 

"Well I'll give you points for getting in without a sound, but I saw your shadow on the curtain." she said as she looked him over noticing the lack of clothing. "I see, just needed a little motivation" she teased him enjoying the sight before her a short while before she just nodded at him to join so they could wash up and go to bed, that is if Nick could control himself. Nick stepped into the shower with Judy and they each helped each other wash their fur and as much as Nick wanted to have fun his muscles ached too much for him. The rest of the night went on without much incident as they both settled in for the night as the room was littered with boxes from filled to empty. They told each other they would finish up tomorrow after work.

 

The alarm buzzed loudly causing the ears of the occupants of the bed to twitch uncomfortably as Judy was the first to get up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she nudged Nick who was still sleeping. "Come on Nick." she nudged him again making groan. "Mmmm 5 more minutes." he said very sleepily making Judy roll her eyes as she crawled on the bed around him nudging him some more but not having much luck. Thinking back to a few months after they started dating she recalled when they were at his apartment watching the latest episode of CSI: Zootopia. The show had ended and Judy wanted to check one of the other channels for some other shows she likes, but Nick decided to play playful and keep the remote out of her reach. Trying in vain she tried to reach but couldn't then she would jump around but then he would switch it to his other paw. Suddenly in her last attempt her paw that held her up on his shoulder slipped and rubbed along a sensitive spot on his mid section causing him to laugh.

 

Getting a gleam in her eye she used it to her advantage to get the remote and proceeded to tickle the spot she discovered making Nick hunch forward laughing trying to stop her with his free hand with no success.  "St...sto..." he couldn't form the complete word as he tried to plead with his rabbit girlfriend. "st ... st ..sto.." he tried to say again but still couldn't then when he couldn't take it any longer he let go of the remote to use both paws to keep her from tickling him. Noticing the remote drop from his hand she jumped like a blur and did a flip over nick catching the remote then stood triumphantly "Ha ha, I have the claimed the prize" Recovering from the tickle attack and catching his breath he looked up seeing her proud of herself.

 

He jumped at her but she was too quick and dodged using the skills she had developed during her time at the police academy. "I'm too fast for ya." she boasted over Nick "Yeah you bested me alright." Not noticing that she was standing on a blanket they had laid on the sofa to added to give it some color and comfort. Sneakily as he could Nick grabbed hold of part of the blanket. "And that's a blanket" She looked down in time to see it pulled from under her feet and he swooped in and caught Judy in one fell swoop not caring about the remote that crashed to the ground a foot away just keeping his gaze on her making her blush and kisses her tenderly on the lips.

 

Judy shook her head bringing her back to the present that day sensing that thought got away from her and went on remembering how the night went for her and Nick making her blush under her fur at the thought. Bushing her face softly trying to awaken her senses she noticed his stomach was in reach and used her paw to get at his sensitive spot tickling him awake. In a flash he was up and alert as she tickled him making him gasp and laugh as he tried to get her off him. "Alight, alright. I'm up, I'm up." he cried out between breathes as he slipped off the bed trying to get away from the tickling. Judy crawled over looking at him with that proud smile of hers that he loved so much. "No get dressed foxy we have to get to roll call by 6 and its 5 right now. Nick sighed as he realized he couldn't fight it any longer and would have to get dressed for work.

 

 

 


	2. Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two of Ghosts of you and me
> 
> Even though were now getting to chapter 2, I hope your enjoying it so far.

Sunlight was creeping over the skyline of Zootopia as the city came to life with its many inhabitants waking up to greet the day. Businesses opened their doors to prepare for another day of commerce. The sounds of life returning as daylight broke, in the distance the Zootopia express could be heard coming for the early morning arrivals and departures. Gazelle appeared on the large screen overlooking the city center welcoming new comers as they walked out of the station before switching back to various advertisements for the various aspects of the city and everything the city has to offer. The rabbit and fox duo walked up to precinct 1 with their morning coffee in their hands as they felt the cool morning air brushing over them as they walked side by side.

In a few moments they reached the front doors of the station as Nick held the door for Judy for her to walk in. She gave him a knowing smile as she crossed through the door into the lobby to see Clawhauser with his morning breakfast. Once inside Nick followed suit behind Judy. Ahead of them they spotted another animal standing by the desk chatting with Clawhauser. It was an arctic female fox already dressed in her blue ZPD uniform. The tiger behind the desk smiled brightly and waved at the two coming toward them earning a glance from the fox. The arctic fox put down her coffee and walked up to meet Judy who stood much taller then the rabbit. "Good morning you two." The fox said as she bent down and gave Judy a hug the best she could do being taller then Judy.

Nick gave his usually smug smile as he tipped down his sun glasses as he greeted the wolf. "Good morning Officer Mckendrick" She stood back up looking smugly at Nick and brushed the fur by her right ear and resting her paws on her hips. "Nick how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Allison." With his other hand he took another sip of his coffee making sure to make a slurp sound taking his time earning a glare from Judy. She grew impatient of Nick's antics and nudged him in the side making him pull his cup away. "At least a few more times" he said with a amused expression on his face. Judy glanced at her watched and her ears shot up and got the attention of the two. "We better get to the bull pin guys." Nick nodded as he took off his sun glasses, folding them and placing them into his shirt pocket.

Walking past the front desk the three of them made their way past the others walking through the lobby. Judy's ears perked up as she heard a perp being booked as he pleaded to the arresting officer that he was innocent. Glancing in the direction she saw Officer MacLeod booking a tiger for dui was as much as she could make out from the tiger trying to claim his innocence. They turned the corner into the hallway and Allison being the tallest of the three reached for the door handle opening it for her two friends. Following suit Nick and Judy walk inside then Allison lets the door close and catches up to them. Allison goes to join her partner who had showed up a short time before.

"Hey Allison" he spoke up noticing her take her seat next to him. "Morning Marco" She said as she got up into her chair next to her partner at the table across from Nick and Judy. From the other table Judy glanced over to Allison settling in next to her partner who was grey male wolf. Nick caught where she was looking speaking low to her as he leaned in. "Guess they make a cute couple." Earning a smile from his rabbit partner before she turned back nudging him away. "Hey watch the threads carrots, I just had this pressed." He says as he brushes and tugs his uniform, ever since dawning the uniform Nick felt compelled to keep up his looks in good shape. Judy gave him a loving smile and gave him a peck on the cheek earning a few wooing sounds from the officers behind her.

Nick glanced back at the others making them look off in other directions as a few of them whistled innocently. He then felt a tug at his tie pulling his attention back to the front as the door opened to reveal the tall cape buffalo walking in holding on to several folders as he took his place at the podium. As he made his entrance the officers started their chanting making Bogo irritated again as how immature his officers could be. "Okay, okay, take a seat everyone." Following the order all the officers sat down in their seats as well Nick and Judy who had since then were given higher chairs to adapt for their height. The chief packed the folders on the podium making them even with each other. "This day is a pretty routine day." He took his reading glasses from his shirt pocket and placed them on his muzzle as he brought up the folders glancing each header marking summarizing the folders contents.

Taking the first folder out of the grouping he silently reads the heading before calling out the officers to assign to it. "Officers; Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato. You will be taking Savannah Central. Reports say some teens are planning something, your job is to keep the peace." Handing them the docket they walked off to start their assignment. Bogo had given out files to all but the 4 remaining officers; Nick, Judy, Allison and Marco. Nick very nearly dozed off before he heard his named called out by the chief. "Nick, eyes up front" yelled Bogo causing him to snap to attention. "Like I was about to say, McKendrick, Parduson you two will patrol Rainforrest Disctrict." With that the two left leaving Nick and Judy in the bullpen. Judy was becoming anxious about their assignment, wondering what the chief had in store for them, "Hopps, Wilde. I have a special one for you two. We have reports of a new drug smuggling operation, we have several locations marked as possible routes into the city. I have the highest probable location marked, check their first. This is a stake out so take the unmarked and get into civilian clothes. Stake out is to start after 2000 hours so go home and rest up" he finished and handed them the folder containing their assignment details.

As they left the bullpen and headed to the separate locker rooms, Nick to the males locker room and Judy went over to the female locker room. Once inside Nick made his way to this locker letting out a sigh that after making the effort to make sure his uniform was nicely pressed and ready for duty. Now he had to change back into his civies as he pulled out one of his other button up Hawaiian shirts and his trade mark blue with red stripe tie. After a few moments he was back into his normal street clothes and was in the main lobby waiting for Judy to appear. He decided to check his furbook page on his phone before long he saw Judy coming up with her usual lively step full of energy. He could feel himself smiling as she made her way toward him as she carried the file in her paw.

"Looking good carrots" he said as she came up to him stopping in front him and gave him a light nudge. "Its just my regular clothing." Judy said as she smiled up at him noticing his that smug look on his face, the same face over time had come to admire and even love. Nick glanced around seeing everyone focused on their own tasks, even Clawhouser was preoccupied with some new app on his phone before leaning and giving Judy a light peck on her cheek messing up her fur slightly making her blush. "You look good in anything or..." he was stopped by Judy putting a finger on his lips. "Naughty fox, but that will have to wait till we get home" Nick stood up straight again sighing with defeat. "Fine then" he said calmly trying to keep a calm and collected front but Judy knew he was fidgeting under that calm exterior.

The rabbit and fox duo heading out the front door and back to home to relax before their stake out. It was a short trip from the station to their new loft apartment. Judy couldn't have been more pleased to get the location they did. Making their way into the apartment building and taking the elevator to the 7th floor they made their way to their apartment. Nick plopped down on the sofa loosening his tie a little more settling into to relax. "So we have some time to ourselves carrots." He reached out for her pulling to him on the sofa as she fell onto the space next to him on the sofa and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you ever think of anything else dumb fox?" she teased him as she nuzzled in against him resting her head against his shoulder. "You just bring it out of me fluff." he said making her roll her eyes. "Don't go blaming me for you thinking with your pants." Nick feigned being hurt. "You wound me rabbit." She looked up from his side. "You know I love you." she said kissing him gently on the lips. Such an act melted his heart as he couldn't get enough of her through best and worst of times. "Do I know that? ... yes, yes I do." he let a smile cross his face. before wrapping his arm around her pulling her close as they relaxed and picking up the remote to watch some movies till they had to report back in for the stake out.

Nick yawned as he woke up still on the sofa wrapped around Judy. He looked around he could see the sun was on its way down then remembering what they had to do he looked to the clock on the wall. It read 7:14pm. Becoming more alert he nudged Judy who had curled up in his embrace some hours ago. her eyes slowly opening she let a yawn and looked to see Nick above her. "Hi foxy." she said in a sleepy voice making him smile. "Good morning carrots, we better get ready for the stake out." it took a moment for it to sink in and she jolted up and looked at the clock and jumped off heading up stairs to the bedroom leaving a stunned Nick behind. "Well that just happened" he said to himself as he got up to join her and fresh himself up for duty. Once they were both ready they gave each other a look over before heading out back to the station.

Once at the station they headed to the garage after grabbing their gear, Judy hopped up to the requisitions desk and grabbed the keys before Nick could even see what happened. He just shook his head at her making her stick her tongue out at him before heading toward the unmarked car they had in parked. It was the a similar make and model to their regular cruiser except for the lack of markings to make it look like a civilian car. "One of these days I'm gonna drive fluff." he called out teasing he with one of the nick names he gave her. Judy gave him a smile as she opened the door to hop in soon joined by Nick on the other side who just casually stepped up to get into the passenger side. "Ok I read the details we are to we are to go to Orchid Dr. in the Canal District, there is a dock where eyewitness reports that large unmarked crates were unloaded last week." In the folder was a low resolution photo from a camera phone. Studying the photo Judy could see some wolves and bears in the picture unloading the crates then handed it to Nick to look over.

"Do you recognize any of those animals" Asked Judy as she looked at him seeing squint to make out any distinct features of the animals in the picture. After looking over every square inch of the photo Nick pulled away rubbing his eyes then blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light. "Sorry carrots I don't recognize any of them, they might be from out of town." Judy let out a frustrated sigh before starting up the car and began to pull out of the garage. "Well we got some info to go of, we'll start off by finding a stake out point near that dock. Lets go." Nick nodded about to reach for his sun glasses but remembered he left them in his locker as they might give him away. "Let's go" he said as set in his belt buckle assuring his readiness for the long drive.

It would be another 40 minutes before they made it to the Canal District a sub section of the Rainforest district. The cabin became willed with the sounds of snoring by Judy's fox partner earning an light irritated groan from the rabbit so she reached for the radio and tuned it a local station hoping the music would drown out his snoring. She had tried to tell him before about it but he never believed her till she had woken up one night and picked up her carrot pen recorder and got an audio sample of his snoring. Despite the evidence he still was hesitant to believe her. It felt like longer then it was when Judy spotted the street sign in the distance Orchid Dr. Taking the turn she saw some dock yards in the distance with various fishing shops, boat rental places and other business strung about.

It was only a matter of time before she found an area they could set up a stake out. It was just off the main road in a parking lot for Wally Market. Once she found a spot that had a clear view of the street leading the main dock for the area. She figured anyone going to and from that dock would have to take this road. With the spot secured she nudged the fox next her stirring from his sleep. He licked his chops a little making light smacking noises with his lips as his eyes slowly lifted open. "Huh?" he said lazily still waking up from the drive. His vision adjusting to take in the surrounds he spotted they were in a parking lot pointing toward the dock. "This is gonna be a long night." Said Nick as he attempted to make himself more comfortable in the passenger seat. Sensing his unease Judy placed a paw on his upper leg to calm him down. "Relax partner we got this" She a pulled out a second dash board cam from the glove compartment and set it up as a back up. Both had sound recording option but she currently had it off not sensing a big need for it at the moment. "Picked up a second camera from the requisitions officer just in case, as a back up." She smiled brightly obviously proud of herself.

A sudden kiss on the cheek brought her back to reality making her blush but then pushed him off "Not right now dear." She said struggling between her heart and logical mind to keep it professional at work but a voice in the back of her mind told her they have cameras recording for anything they might miss. Eventually her logical mind won out and pushed Nick away trying not to look at his face she sighs "This is going to be a long night." She groaned as she sat back in her seat resting her arm on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long night awaits our duo and what will they encounter on their stake out, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Stake Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, I know its been a bit of a slow start but things will pick up soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter: 3

 

Hours ticked on by as the interspecies couple waited in the cabin of the unmarked cruiser waiting for any sign of activity. Nick took a sip of his coffee that he had got from the Snarlbucks a short time before while Judy kept a look out. "Judy." Nick called her by her first name causing her to raise her ears in a curious way like she heard a strange sound. She hesitated to turn her head since she didn't want to loose sight of any activity. "Yes Nick?" she asked with her expression changing to that of worry since he hardly used her real name. "I was wondering from the other day about the comment of foxes and rabbits being able to reproduce and I know I made an immature remark." This got her attention and turned to look at him with a sorrowful look on his face replacing his usually smug look. "A bit immature but I didn't mind it." he smiled a little but it faded. "Well just got to thinking that we could never had our own children and I know that must be especially hard on you." He paused to take a sip from his coffee then looked up at her face in the shadow of the street light, but with his nocturnal sight he was able to make out her face which looked concerned.

Letting out a sigh he continues. "Well all those years on the streets you hear things, and I know for a female having their own child is something that they long for and the idea of creating life is something incredible. But that is something I cannot give you." He looked to the side not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Nick, I would love it if you could give me a child but I know the reality and if that was the only thing that mattered I wouldn't have said yes to being your girlfriend." This got him to look back smiling softly as she moved over to his side of the car cupping his cheeks in her paws. "I said yes to you cause I love you and want to be with you." She kissed him on the lips for what felt like eternity for them both before she pulled away hesitantly. A smile crossed the foxes face as he felt his emotions for the rabbit going crazy. "Besides we could always adopt, maybe a rabbit and a fox." Judy wasn't sure if she might scare him with the prospect of adopting two children but it felt logical to her. Nick kissed her cheek softly "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said to her as he nuzzled her cheek feeling his fur rub against hers.

Before he could say anything else he spotted something from the edge of his vision and noticed it was a utility van driving toward the dock. "Carrots I think something is going down." She turned sharply too see van parking by the dock and took out the binoculars getting a better look at the activity. "Nick I see a polar bear with two wolves stepping out of the van heading to the dock carrying suitcases." A moment passed as they trio on the dock waited and in the distance there was a boat coming up to the dock. Once they docked a lone wolf stepped onto the dock carrying something Judy couldn't make out as they made a trade. Right then Judy felt they had them right there and made the move. Starting the car and activating the hidden lights in the grill alerting the would be drug traders.

The wolf from the boat lunged back for the boat as they had made their exchange and headed off leaving the bear and two wolves to make their escape with the drugs they had. Pulling out into the road as fast as they could they headed toward the 3 on the dock. They each fumbled to get into the car as the wolves jumped in and started up the van pulling away from the scene leaving the bear behind. "Nick, take the wheel." She said as she maneuvered the car into position that she could jump out the window and give chase. Shocked all he could do was grab hold of the wheel as Judy jumped out clearing not thinking that far ahead as she cleared the vehicle seeing her give chase he looked around again to look for the van but their was no sight of them. He was too focused on Judy to see where the van went too so he decided to help her in the foot chase. Jumping from the car he came up behind Judy running.

She noticed him beside her and wondered why he wasn't chasing down the van. "I lost them carrots, but if we can get this bear." She shrugged it off as she spotted the bear ahead trying to out run them but wasn't doing so well. Taking a right turn down back ally of the local shops he tried to knock down boxes and crates into their path but Judy just hopped over them effortlessly "Stop in the name of the law." she cried out at the bear as Nick had a little more trouble with the fallen crates as he stopped and climbed up on top to see ahead of where they were headed. Getting an idea he took off into another direction. Seeing only one way left to go he turned right again to head out to the front of the business. Judy bounced off the wall as she used it to turn the corner and bolted for the bear but as he cleared the building he tripped and landed on hard on the ground barely stopping his fall. Next thing he saw was a fox holding a tranq gun pointing at him. "Trying to outrun a fox and a rabbit? You better find a new hobby" The bear let out a grunt as he felt his arms wrists pulled together and bond together with her pawcuffs. "We got a few questions for you bear." she said smugly as she caught her breath.

Nick handed Judy the tranq gun as he went to retrieve the car. The bear just stood in silence as he glanced at the tranq gun here and there thinking he might be able to knock it form her paws and make a run for it But the looks made her suspicious and just backed off a little keeping him in her sights. "Try anything and you'll be calling it a night." As she waited for Nick to pull up with the car, she read him his rights. In a few minutes the headlights from the car shined on the Judy and the bear. Stepping out he helped her get the bear into the back seat and they drove off to the precinct.

It was an uneventful drive back to the station as Judy radioed back to the precinct. "Officer Hopps reporting in." Clawhouser's voice came over the radio. "Reading you loud and clear Hopps." As Judy spoke over the radio Nick glanced back at their passenger seeing that he was calm then looked back to the road. "We have suspect in custody, bringing him in for questioning." There was another pause before Clawhouser came over the radio again. "Roger that, we'll be waiting." With that she ended the radio call and focused on driving the rest way back to the station.

Time passed as they made their way back to the station, arriving just around midnight as they drove into the garage. Up ahead Judy spotted a couple officers ready to take the bear off their hands and taking into one of the rooms for questioning. Setting the break she stopped by the two officers and stepped out to help them lift the suspect from the back seeat. The two Rhinos took the suspect upstairs as Judy and Nick went up to write up their report before questioning the suspect they captured earlier in the night. As the duo walked up to the offices, halfway up Nick let out a grunt and stopped in his track wincing as he checked over his lower right leg. Hearing him Judy turned looking worried and came back a few steps to where he stopped. "Are you alright?" She asked with noticeable concern in her voice leaning to check his leg. He let out another groan as she rolled up his pant cuff to look for any signs of injury. "I don't see anything major." Checking for swelling she bumped something that made Nick wince. "Sorry, looks like you bumped it but my knowledge is only basic." He nodded rolling his pant leg back down. "I'll have the nurse look at it. I'll meet you at your cubicle." He said as he walked off being careful with his leg to the nurses office.

A short time later Nick appeared by Judy's side as she was typing up the report. Judy's ears turned before she moved her head to hear the sound ice sloshing around in the bag that Nick was using on his leg. Looking to see him walking up to her cubical she grabbed his chair from his desk and rolled it over for him to sit on. "I think I got it fluff." He says but she didn't pay any mind to that as she sat him down and rolled him over to her desk as she asked him what the nurse had said. Nick was a little surprised by that but not to look a gift horse in the mouth he didn't question it. "Thanks carrots, and the nurse said it isn't bad as long as I don't do anything to aggravate it, chief will probrably put me on light duty for a couple days." he said simply as she smile brightly at him before typing up the rest of the report and nodded at what he said. "Well hopefully it's a slow day and I have just about finished the report, what do you think?" she asked as she tilted the screen toward Nick. Squinting a little he looked it over reading it carefully and nodded. "Looks great fluff." Hitting the print command she got up to get the paperwork from the near by printer. "I'm going to turn this in and we can head to interrogation." Nick got up from his chair and put down the bag of ice, he continued on without limping only slightly. "Great Carrots I'll meet you down there." He said as she left his view to turn in the report.

Taking his time not to push is leg too much he made it down to one of interrogation rooms. A couple folders in paw Judy made her way into the room with the suspect followed by Nick. Inside the room sat the polar bear at a empty table where Judy jumped up and stood there as she put the files down on display. The one on top showing a enlarged photograph centered on him from a previously taken photo. "We know there's a new drug being smuggled into Zootopia and that you boss is hoping to gain a foothold in the Rainforrest District. What we want from you is information in exchange for a lighter sentence." She stated as she stood there proudly while Nick remained on the side lines till he was needed. He always loved watching Judy at work. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the day he met her, he felt that her sense of duty was a trait he admired. Even back to his childhood of wanting to join the Junior Ranger Scouts and be someone to help his community.

A part of him that was reawaken by the rabbit that he had come to know and love. Snapping back to reality when the bear just laughed at her making her face scrunch up with anger. Then in that instance turned serious as she looked over her notes. "Ok so we can just mark this as un-cooperative and impeding a police investigation and just detain you in the local county jail. The bear wasn't even phased by Judy's threat which caught Nick's attention. He got a sense that this bear has cards up his sleeve and nothing they said or did had any effect on him. Making his way up to the table he passed close to Judy whispering something so low the bear couldn't hear what he said but knowing her sensitive hearing he didn't to speak very loudly. Nodding she walked off and out of the room causing a concerned look to come over the bear, something Nick noticed and just looked on smugly as he put his paws in his pockets pacing back and forth on the table. He knew the was a game a poker and he had to make the suspect feel that he had a winning hand.

"So bear, what if I told you that we have a way to detect illegal substances. That if you came into the slightest contact with the drug in question it would show up on a test." Keeping a calm look over his features starring down the bear, letting the silence get to the bear. "You don't even have to actually touch it with your paws, we just need a few particulates to pick it up." he stopped a moment crossing his left arm over and resting his right elbow on his right arm to support his muzzle just keeping up his bluff. "Maybe if you shook hands with the dealer and he could have transferred it to you from the pawshake." He could see the bear's calm nature was starting to falter only further fueling Nick's calm demeanor.

A moment later Judy returned with a chemical detection kit. Coming back up to the table she laid down the kit and opened it up to show a few small plastic containers, cotton swabs and some solutions. Nick nodded at Judy as she took several of the swabs and went to taking samples from the bears paws. She had to push some of his fingers apart to get some samples as he became nervous wanting to fold his paws in. "Got it" she exclaims walking back to the kit and preparing it with putting various solutions into the containers then put each swab into a separate container and shook up each one. The bear's heard was starting to beat a mile a minute watching the chemicals settle and change color. "What are you seeing there Judy?" asked nick as she watched intently as the chemicals reacted in the containers then focused on one that started to turn red. Sensing what Nick had in mind she gasped at the red one and picked up her radio. "Hopps here, you might want to get medical teams in here we have a code W10-33." She said then getting up off the table for the med kit near by and took out two breathing masks handing one to Nick and he put it on quickly.

The bear began to panic watching them scuttle around to protect themselves from some kind of airborne pathogen. "What? what is it?" he said panicked "Sir.." Keeping her distance while holding out her paws as if trying to calm him down. "Sir you just going to have to calm down and we can get you the help you need." The bear beginning to struggle against his cuffs with no luck. "Why did it turn red?" he asked his voice rising more. "Sir just stay calm and our medics will look you over, but if you could tell us anything to the source we could better treat you." The bear became fidgety in his chair. "Okay, okay I'll talk." he said defeated. "Just help me." He cried out trying to keep from breaking down in front of the two cops, Nick and Judy just give enough smug looks to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it took a little while to figure out a way to get the suspect to talk without breaking their character traits. Its called a hustle sweetheart.
> 
> Stay turned for the next chapter.


	4. A long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are following the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

The door of the interrogation room opened up as the rabbit and fox duo walked out. Judy nudged the sly fox. "Great going in there partner." She complemented him as they went their office only to be greeted by a tall buff cape buffalo. Stopping in their tracks and looking up at the tall figure he looked down at them with that same stern face. "Hopps, Wilde." Was all he said with his a calm yet stern voice. Nick and Judy came to attention though the fox was a little nervous. "Yes sir?" They said in unison." Bogo let the silence fill the space as he starred them down before opening his muzzle to speak. "While I can't condone you tactics Officer Wilde they were however ... effective. Thanks you two we now have a better lead to this new drug smuggling operation. We have everything recorded from that interrogation and we can review everything on Wednesday." Judy looked at the date and time on her cell phone and looked back at Bogo. "Sir that's the day after tomorrow." she said with a curious tone in her voice while Nick stood behind her not wanting to complain.

"Yes it is, we have to process all the paperwork and get everything together. Tomorrow should be an easy day for you. Now get home relax and see you two tomorrow in.." He drifted off as he looked at his watch, checking the time. "Tomorrow at 9am, you two have earned a couple extra hours." He said giving a smile but before Judy could fully realize he smiled his face went back to its normal stern look then turning around to head back to his office. Turning to face Nick who was still looking like his normal casual self. "Well lets get home my sly fox." Making Nick smile deviously thinking his girlfriend had ideas floating through her head. "Lead the way carrots." He said bowing before her like a gentlefox. The two leaving through the front door and made their way to their new home.

Walking out in the cool night air the couple looked up to see the city full of light as the tall buildings in the distance gleamed brightly. Holding on Nick's arm as they walked through the sparsely populated thoroughfare she nuzzles his side softly taking in his scent letting it flood her senses as he just adored the look on her face. Even after all this time together, there were moments where it felt too surreal and he couldn't believe what he had done to end up with such a caring and loving rabbit. With his other hand in his pocket he fiddled with a small piece of paper that was a receipt. A few days ago he made a trip to Neigh and Jewelers and made a purchase that would change his world forever.

That day ran though his mind as he felt the memory rise to the surface. A clanging sound rung through the small business as he walked into Neigh and Jewelers, one of the more popular Jewelry stores in Zootopia. Looking around he could see other mammals trying different varieties of jewelry. The room was laid out in a rectangle shape with the registers toward the back of the room and in the middle was a island with display cases showing various rings, necklaces and pendants. A figure walked up to him seeing his dazed expression as he began to feel overwhelmed. "Could I help you with anything sir?" The mammal asked drawing his attention looking up to see a gazelle, he could almost swear it was the famous pop singer except for some difference in markings. "Oh hello, I was looking for something for my girlfriend." he said as he looked at the various display cases surrounding the room. A smile came over the gazelle as she seemed delighted to help the fox.

Turning to walk further into the business she gestured for him to follow. "Oh I'm so glad you decided to bring your business to us and we are more then pleased to help you find the proper gift for your beloved vixen." She said which made him stop in his tracks looking a little nervous as she turned to see this. "Is anything wrong sir?" she asked looking concerned while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well she's not so much a vixen as more of a .. rabbit." he said smiling up at her seeing her puzzled expression turn to happiness. "Oh that is just fine dear and if I had to guess you must be the legendary Nick Wilde." This made him blush heavily "I wouldn't say legendary." He tried to sound humble, this kind of publicity wasn't something he could get used to. "And this lucky rabbit would be Judy Hopps." He just nodded as she could notice his embarrassment rising. "I'm sorry to embarrass you, but it's a pleasure to meet one of the two mammals that helped restore peace to Zootopia."

He smiled at that and recalled the case as he shook his head of the memories. "Yes, it certainly was a crazy couple of weeks. Well anyway I'm looking for an engagement ring." This made the gazelle's expression to brighten up. "Oh I'm so happy for you two, here let me show you what we have in stock. She walked behind the counter showing rings that fit smaller mammals like rabbits. None of them caught his eye till he spotted one that had a carrot it on it made from orange and green diamond. His eyes lit up seeing it and asked about it. "Oh what a lovely choice." She opened the door and pulled out the ring and showed it to him. "This is perfect for carrots." He said being too excited making the gazelle raise an eyebrow. "Oh that's one my nick names for her, she didn't like it at first but it grew on her." he said smiling and she just smiled and nodded. "Sounds romantic." The rest of the transaction went smoothly as he thanked the sales person for the ring and made his way back home.

Nick had made sure to buy the ring as he put plans together to propose to her on Saturday. He had to pull a lot of strings and jump through so many hoops to get make arrangements to purpose to her at Gazelle's concert that was due the upcoming weekend. It didn't take long for Judy to notice that Nick was starring off into space as if he were on auto pilot. "Something on your mind foxy?" She asked as her smooth soft voice broke through to him snapping back to reality. He looked down at her noticing her inquisitive look trying to figure out what may be on that mind of his. Nick then switched expressions and switched to his usual smug smile. "Oh its nothing carrots, just thinking of something we can do this weekend on our day off." Her ears stand up at attention showing to look more curious now as what he has in mind. "Oh? and did you have anything in mind?" Not breaking his poker face he looked off into the distance at the apartment complex. "Oh I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something" he said playing it off as a normal weekend trying not to let his excitement over throw him and reveal itself through his expression.

Not sensing anything else from him she let it go for now as they came up the entrance of their apartment complex. A short time passed as the couple relaxed after such a long stake out. Nick took the opportunity to relax with a long shower as he felt the all the worries and stress wash away as his was soaked in warm water. Making sure to wash every bit of his fur along his body and even taking care to wash his fluffy tail as it picked up some debris during the chase earlier. Moving around a little the shower he felt slight sting of pain run through his leg since he moved it the wrong way. Wincing as he did that he rubbed his leg a little then rinsed himself off and stepping free of the shower drying off. He made sure to clean up as Judy had already used the shower before him. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out into the bedroom and not seeing Judy he immediately realized where she is and so he walked down stairs to find her at the desk with her laptop.

He chuckled softly as he noticed her ears turn before her head did seeing him walk into the living space that made up the lower floor of the apartment. "Still working carrots?" he asked as he tried to hold back a yawn but failed. She turned her attention back to the screen typing up some reports for work. "Is that the drug smuggling case?" he asked as he got up behind her leaning himself against her chair and placed his head on her shoulder looking at the bright screen. "Yes, I'm just recording the events of the case for review later. I keep notes on all the work I do for later review if I need it." Placing a gentle kiss on her neck causing her to miss a few key strokes as she was distracted by the sudden kiss. "Nick, please..." She sighed softly fixing her mistake on the screen. "Just trying to find you work off switch" He joked as he kissed the other side of her neck making another wet spot on her fur. She cooed softly at the second kiss but tried so very hard to concentrate on her work. Then she finally lost it when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself against her, even though the back of the seat separated them, he didn't let that stop him from nuzzling her neck.

Sighing in defeat she hit the save button on the screen and closed her laptop as she gave into Nick's efforts. Leaving the laptop alone she closed her eyes letting out a blissful sigh as she felt Nick's muzzle against the fur of her neck. She could never fully figure it out what made her melt in his arms when he did this, perhaps it something primal that carried over in her genes. Whatever the reason she didn't mind it all as she let him take the lead in this case. He moved back from the chair and lead his hand to her, placing her paw in his he gripped it gently and pulled her up from the chair. As he pulled her in close he moved his paws to below her rump and picked her up in his arms. Caught off guard she held onto him not wanting to fall while her ears folded back in submission. Resting her head on his shoulder she let him take her to the bedroom and carried her upstairs.

Once inside the room he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck gently eliciting a groan from her lips as he began to unbutton her shirt, one button at a time as she felt her excitement growing steadily with each one of the buttons of her pink plaid shirt being unfastened. Once he reached the last button she gasped at the sensation of being exposed even though she had become used it by now. Nick then leaned in and nuzzled her neck softly taking in her scent. To him it was the sweetest scent in the world and nothing compared to it. "Oh Nick" was all she could mutter as his hands explored her body while he kisses her neck some more before moving his lips to hers kissing her passionately letting all his emotions flood through his actions and was completely lost in the kiss and nothing else mattered. Soon after the sound of a towel falling to the ground alerted her sensitive ears she knew he only had the towel covering him and now there was nothing.

Nick pulled away from her only a moment but she still felt cold as she no longer felt his warmth against her as he helped her out of her shirt and tossed it aside. She never grew tired of just how animalistic he looked when ever he did this. Leaning back in he planted small kisses on her stomach leading up her torso steadily and slowly causing Judy to yearn to feel his lips against hers again. Entering into another passionate kiss the rest of the night went on as the two carried on in their love making.

Beams of sunlight filled the apartment as a light beeping could be heard from the kitchen as the aroma of coffee filled the apartment as it emanated from the Mr. Coffee on the counter near the refrigerator. Upstairs in the bedroom lay the fox and the rabbit as they slept, the covers only partially laid strewn across them as Judy settled into laying against Nick, her back against his chest as he curled himself around her in an almost instinctive manor of protecting his mate. In the many times they woke up like this Judy had grown to really love it as she felt protected and safe in his arms. Something that she never fully felt from any of her rabbit boyfriends growing up. She stirred a little in her sleep but it was Nick who woke up first as his sensitive sense of smell that had been honed over the generations from his ancestors. The aroma of coffee filled his nostrils enticing him to wake up he murred softly smelling the coffee. He would look over to the alarm clock on the night stand, 7:45am. Noting they still had just over an hour before they had to report into work. Mentally he thanked Bogo for the extra time as they needed it.

Slowly waking up in the arms of the fox behind her nose twitched as she smelled the coffee ready as she shifted around to see Nick with his usual half lidded gaze starring at her and kisses her cheek softly. Blushing lightly as he kissed her and brushing the scruffy fur on her head back along with her ears. "Been up long?" She asked softly as she laid there tracing her finger along his bare shoulder and arm. "Not long, didn't want to disrupt your sleep, you looks so cute and sexy laying there." The heat rose to her cheeks, after all this time he still made her blush and suspected it always be that way. "Well I'm going to hit the shower foxy, why don't you go get us some coffee." He nodded at her as he watched what part of the blanket that was on her slip off seeing her bare back as she walked to the bathroom. "You sure you don't want any company?" He asked coyly sitting up from the bed. She turned halfway rolling her eyes. "Another time my eager fox, if you joined me we'd never get to work." She then slipped into the bathroom and in a minute later the sound of rushing water filled the room. Nick then got up and headed for the kitchen to help himself and Judy get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long stake out in a cramped car can really have an effect on a couple. So Nick and Judy found a nice way to unwind after a long shift. Stay tuned for what the next day has for our favorite duo.


	5. Debreifing

Chapter 5: **Debreifing**

 

Feeling the soothing hot coffee run over his tongue savoring every ounce of flavor the liquid had to offer Nick let out a contended sigh of relief as the drink hit the right spot. He could almost swear he felt the effect of the caffeine hit his system sparking a new life in him. Sauntering his way to the television in only his boxers he felt himself waking up more as the coffee did its job. Flicking the button the screen came to life on the last channel they watched showing the local news. He could hear the water stop as Judy was finishing up her shower and now it was his turn to wash off his fur and get ready for work. Walking up the stairs he could see Judy stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in her light purple towel that matched her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips then goosed her as she passed causing her to giggle and push him away "Later" was all she said as she went to get dressed.

Judy's ears could hear every movement Nick made in the shower and even heard him wince from his leg. She was a little concerned by it but felt confident that it would heal soon. Pulling back the top drawer of her rabbit sized dresser that stood next to Nick's dresser. Dropping the towel on the bed feeling a light shiver from the rush of cool air against her fur. The fabric rustled as she pulled out her uniform, she had usually dressed into it in the female locker room at the station. Since she was expected in a little later in the day she figured she would save some time and change into uniform now and just bring her change of clothes of in her duffle bag. Giving it a few tugs and straightening it out and polished her badge smiling at it as it displayed her rank within the precinct, in raised lettering it read Lt. Judy Hopps. Making sure everything was in order she went downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee to jump start her morning. Taking a few sips of her coffee she watched the news from behind the sofa while she waited for Nick to come down fully dressed.

The rabbit waited for her boyfriend and partner as she finished her coffee and putting the cup in the sink that she could take care of later. Footsteps brought her attention to the stairs and saw Nick all dressed up in uniform making her smile. No matter how many times she saw him in uniform she loved it everytime. Turning off the tv and walking up to him she stood up on her tows and gave him a gentle nuzzle against his chest taking in his musk that she had taken a liking to over the couple years they had known each other. Grabbing the apartment keys Nick followed Judy out the door and made their way to the elevator. Exiting the building Judy' ears were picking up all the sounds of the city from a couple bickering near by and a mother donkey attending to her foal trying to calm them down. While for Nick his sense of smell picked up every scent that wafted through the air, most of which became like white noise over the years except for the ones he felt mattered like Judy's scent. There was something enticing to her scent that he always had trouble pin pointing, just that it was the most unique smell he had ever known.

The ride on the ZTA bus was uneventful as the young couple sat in their seats watching the city pass by in the window. Buildings passed as the occasional billboard passed most of them being the usual advertisements for various stores and attractions. Approaching the station Nick tapped the sensor by the window signaling the driver to stop at the next bus station. Coming the a stop, the doors opened as Nick and Judy got off with a few other mammals going their separate ways. Precinct One was just cross the street as Nick and Judy walked into work finding their way to the cross walk and into the main building. Clawhauser was up to his usual antics as he took to his down time by following the latest entertainment news and his particular favorite singer Gazelle. Then spotting the young couple enter the building he smiled widely at them greeting them as they walked in. "Hi you two, Bogo just called a meeting, you two better get in there." Both of them nodded at the cheetah as they made their way past the front desk heading for the bull pen.

The door was heavy for Nick as he pushed it open to see some of the other officers already in their seats waiting for Bogo to arrive. Finding their seats they spotted Allison and Marco across the way each waved at them. The door soon creaked open and in filed in the ram first with documents then soon after was Bogo the tall buffed out cape buffalo. Standing behind the podium the ram handed Bogo the set of folders. Opening the first folder he looks through the pages in it as well as a couple photos paper clipped to the edge. "Okay everyone first order of business I called this meeting to go over some of the details of the stake out Wilde and Hopps did the other night. We have one suspect in custody a polar bear that was caught fleeing the scene by officers Hopps and Wilde."

The white paw of Allison raised up to get the attention of Bogo who had finished up the first part of the report. "Yes officer McKendrick?" After getting the attention of the chief Allison spoke up soon after. "Sir has the suspect disclosed any information about their employer or the dealer?" Shaking his head as he answered her question. "I'm afraid not, the suspect only had knowledge of his the time tables and his cohorts, which he have put out an APB for them." She nodded at the answer and made a mental note of the report so far as she sat there next to her partner who sat silently listening. Bogo nodded to the ram to slide up the projector screen to reveal what data they had gathered from the suspect and the stake out with some other notes from various sources. On the board had pictures from the stake out of the deal going down and one photo of the one in custody.

Listed below the photos were map locations and time tables with details on number of crew that are needed for the exchange. Bogo first pointed to the photo that was enlarged showing the bear and with his two cohorts being greeted by the wolf that had walked off the boat holding a briefcase. Picking the a long skinny stick that sat next to the wall he pointed to the wolf that came off the boat. "This wolf is part of drug operation, not the big guy in charge but one of his 2nd in commands. The polar bear said that he is one of 10 men that head up trade. They are building up their cache to have enough supplies ready for distribution." Putting the pointing stick down he walks to the podium. "Our suspect doesn't know the location of the cache or caches as they have a separate team that arranges storage of the drugs after he and his team would drop off the van at a predestinated location."

Judy was hard at work with her note pad and favorite carrot pen jotting down all the info she could fit on the pages of paper. Nick sat laid back in his chair as he half listened knowing his girlfriend was taking down everything they would need to know for the case. "Finally I am making arrangements with Alpha Squad of the ZPD SWAT team to handle a sting operation and I am assigning officers Hopps and Wilde to the case. Besure to pick up your case files from Clawhauser, meeting dismissed." With that Bogo left the bull pen soon followed by the ram leaving the officers to disperse and return to duty. Nick and Judy both got up as they started to leave they heard a voice call out to them. "Hey Judy, Nick." Turning they see Allison and Marco walking up to them casually as Marco kept back behind Allison by a couple paces. "That was some case you two had, I can imagine how being stuck in a patrol car all night would be like." Judy nodded and smiled as she looked back at Nick then to the other two. "Oh it was a bit long but with Nick at my side, it was more bearable." This caused a look to come over the other two as it went unnoticed by Judy for a moment before she figured it out and laughed. "Oh you two it wasn't like that." Turning away to head out of the bull pen she remarked over her shoulder. "We saved that for after work" This made Nick blush uncontrollably as the fox and wolf now starred at him as he tried to shake it off with a nervous chuckle.

"Getting a little bold there eh carrots?" he joked as he stood there under the gaze of the other two officers. Judy just laughed a little having embarrassed Nick in front of their friends. He figured he was rubbing of on her and not sure he was happy about that. "Well we have some work to do, so we'll catch you two later. Tonight at the usual place?" he asked them, the wolf and vixen looked at each other before nodding at Nick. "We'd love to." With that the other left through the other door to take care of some reports and Nick turned to catch up with Judy. Easing back into a steady stride along side his girlfriend they headed for the front desk to get their files from Clawhauser before heading to their cubicles.

In the notes it stated that Alpha Team accompanied by Police Chief Bogo and Officers Hopps and Wilde. They were to assemble at the drop off point in one week. Judy let out a sigh as she read through the briefing summery. Nick looked over to her from his desk his ears perked in her direction "What's up carrots?" He asked as he got up from his chair to walk to her seeing her having how put elbows on the desk resting her face into her paws looking frustrated. He placed a paw on her shoulder gently a reassuring gesture that she appreciated. "Its that we go through that whole night and now we have to wait a week for the sting operation." She leaned back in her chair clearly irritated from the situation. Keeping his paw on her shoulder and rubbing it gently "Patience fluff, besides we can think of something to do in the mean time." he said with a smile making her wonder what he had in mind, but drilling him for answers wouldn't get her far so she would have to wait.

Seeing the time on the monitor Nick shook her a little bit to get her attention "Oh fluff, look at the time. We are supposed to start patrol soon." Shooting up out of her chair in a rush of panic "OH sweet cheese and crackers, you're right." Taking her paw in hers, she pulled him along as they made their way to the garage to pick up the patrol cruiser and start their patrol. Nick winced as he pulled his leg a little in the wrong direction making Judy slow down. "Sorry, got carried away." Rubbing his leg a little bit and nods at her. "It's fine carrots, just be careful with your boyfriend." he joked as they're wasn't anyone near by to hear his comment. The door insight for the garage they continued on with their trip to the garage as unknown to them they were being watched from a distance of a figure that kept out of sight of the duo. After the door closed to the garage the mammal picked up their cell phone and typed in a couple words into a text. 'Code 66' Then hit send and walked off to their normal routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the star wars fans among you will see what I did there, yeah maybe not so subtle but it fit I think. And to whom is this our mystery guest. We shall find out in due time. Please leave a review if you liked it.


	6. Out on Patrol

Chapter 6: **Out on Patrol**

 

The shadows of the tall buildings passed over the ZPD cruiser as Nick and Judy drove through Downtown on their patrol. They have been driving through the streets for a couple hours and were approaching their break soon. Judy was keeping her attention on the road as Nicks attention seem to drift from one thing to another paying some attention to what was happening around outside and thoughts of the upcoming weekend. He had done well so far to hide the ring from Judy and his master plan was on its way. Having made the arrangements with Gazelles manager after she got word of his plan. Every now and then she would glance at him who seemed lost in his thoughts. The two drove to a local diner that had several locations through out Zootopia. Judy picked up the radio and called into Clawhauser that her and Nick were taking their first break. Once confirmation came through over the radio Judy turned into the small parking area for the diner.

Once parked she set the break and took out the keys then looked at Nick who was still in his mindless state. "Should I send in a rescue party?" she joked snapping Nick out of his thoughts and blinked as he refocused on what was in front of him. "Huh?" he asked confused as he looked at Judy who had a grin across her face. "Cause you seemed to be lost in thought, maybe I should in send in a rescue party to bring you back." The fox relaxed as he realized he was caught up in his thoughts and lost track of time. "Sorry fluff, was thinking of something." Tilting her head slightly as she looked at him, he noticed the curious look on her face holding up his hands in defense. "Relax carrots its nothing serious, but safe to say I have a personal project in the works." He said then opening the door and left the car as he stretched his legs.

Following him outside and coming to the other side of the car to get along side him. "Oh? personal project?" She put her hands on her hips like she was trying to show her confidence she had to resist the urge to hug him and try to coax the information out of him using her womanly wilds but they were on duty which thwarted her efforts. Keeping her cool she just gave him a smug look that told him she would find out sooner or later. "Oh come on carrots like that face will work on yours truly...you'll find out soon, don't worry your fuzzy little tail off." He would wiggle his tail just slightly at her causing her to giggle. He smiled smugly at the reaction as he turned his attention to the place they drove up to for their break. It was a small diner they had become fond of during their patrols in downtown, being located in downtown this location had a retro look to the style that was popular fifty years ago in Zootopia.

Glancing up at the sign on the small building it read 'Aunt Eda's Home Down Diner'. They were best known for their pred dishes but also catering to the prey community with a wide variety of meals from fruit salads to insect based meals. A jingle came from the small bell that sat rigged to the door frame as they walked in catching the attention of the owner a tiger that wore a cook's outfit with a white apron with various food stains covering it where he would wipe his paws. His ears perked up as he heard the sound then looked to where it came from as he spotted his favorite customers. "Nick, Judy" he called out as he walked out from behind the counter. There wasn't a lot of room to move around with a limited number of seats of various sizes. They fox and rabbit smiled as their friend walked up to them shaking paws with them.

"So good to see you two, how's life treating you two?" He asked before turning back to get behind the counter as the two followed close behind taking a seat at the counter. Judy used her powerful legs to jump up to the seat while Nick grabbed hold of a grip along the counter and slung himself up onto the seat. The cook leaned against the counter as he looked over the two while Judy brushed her ears down only for them to pop back up and Nick made himself comfortable on his seat. "Well carrots and I are just on patrol while we gather plans for an operation." The tiger nodded at him as he listened "That sounds exciting, two you are certainly getting far in your career." Judy smiled with her usual excited look that Nick loved to see even when he messed with her back when they first met.

There was a brief silence before Anthony spoke up again making a light cough sound, "So what can I get you two?" he asked politely while Judy just looked through the menu for a moment before asking for the number 6." Anthony smiled at her pick. "Good choice, and you Nick?" Acting as casual and smug as he can he just asked for the usual without even looking at the menu. "Good I'll get those out to you love birds in a few moments." He said before turning toward the kitchen his comment making Judy blush under her fur as she seemed to tuck away a little bit making Nick smile he really wanted to give her some affection but since they were on the job he had to hold back, while it drove him crazy it also made those moments when he could all the more memorable.

It wasn't long before Anthony appeared again from the kitchen carrying two dishes. Placing the first dish was Sesame-Honey Tempeh & Quinoa Bowl, Judy looked over the tempeh with a honey-sesame sauce and served over quinoa and shredded served with sesame breadsticks. She inhaled the aroma of the meal before her before a smile came over her face and began to dig into her food. The dish placed in front of Nick was Baked French Toast with Honey-Poached Blueberries. His mouth was nearly drooling in anticipation then almost too eagerly he started to devour his meal. Judy rolled her eyes at the addition of the blueberry pepper jam, him and his blueberry's she thought before thinking she had a thing with carrots so they each had their own tastes in food.

The meal passed mostly in silence as each of them savored their meals, every now and then Nick made one is trademark remarks concerning how bunnies behaved earning a look of annoyance from Judy. Anthony just smiled as he watched the two from the kitchen doing some cleaning while he waited for more customers to walk in. Despite their efforts to look professional he could see the under lining relationship they had appear in how they interacted with each other like a young couple in college, just lost in each other's eyes. After the meal was finished they cleaned themselves up and pushed the dishes away so the tiger could take them back into the kitchen for cleaning. Nick covered the tab this time as Judy was ahead of him already near the car as she got in to report in from break. Soon after Nick caught up and got into the passenger seat as Judy Started up the engine.

Soon they were under away heading down the road again past the busy thoroughfare of Zootopia. Heading down Tumbleweed lane they took they made their way onto the freeway heading into the Rainforest district as the next part of their patrol. Judy expertly drove the cruiser through the mid day traffic as they made their way down Mufasa memorial freeway. Glancing at the sign it reminded of her of history class of one of her lessons on early Zootopia. During the early times when peace was starting to be a possibility between the prey and predator tribes, one of the lion tribes lead by Mufasa had been one of the founders of the early city state until he was betrayed by his brother in an attempt to gain control in a coup d'état that almost nearly destroyed what little peace their was between the tribes. But it was his son Simba who lead the charge after his father to rebuild the peace treaty and lead the tribes to what would become the foundation of Zootopia.

Rain pelting the roof of their cruiser brought Judy back to the present as she was still focused on the road her side thoughts on early Zootopian history distracted her enough that she felt they transported there. A few miles into the Rainforest district they took the number 4 off ramp and headed down Taiga drive. It was the more lively areas of the district. Various businesses lined the road with some of the night clubs being closed down for the day waiting for the night to come to life. The silence in the cabin was broken by a call over the radio. "Car 55." It was Clawhauser's voice calling for them to report. With Judy's paws on the wheel she gestured to Nick to take the call. He took the radio into his paw "Car 55 reporting" He said in acknowledgement. There was a short silence before Clawhauser spoke up again. "We have a report of a 415 at 287 Kopak Tree Ave the old Cocoa Cabana Night Club." Before putting down the radio he gave the acknowledgement they received the assignment and Judy turned left at the next light to make their way to the old night club.

After a few miles of winding roads they made their way to an older area of the district that used to be popular years ago before Nick and Judy were born. It took a little while before the reached the night club. There was some apartments near by of the mammals who called in the disturbance. Given the quite nature of the neighborhood any kind of disturbance would rouse the locals. Pulling up to the run down building the pair stepped out of the car. The building was pretty large with an retro styling to the front with a high roof with a round shape, tall pillars marked the entrance with chrome doors between them. The foliage that lined the front had since over grown and threatened to over take the building hiding much of the facade.

Nudging the door open caused a long creaking sound from the rusted metal hinges connected to the aging doorway. Unclipping her flashlight that she carried on her belt, activated it and filled the massive room with light as Nick followed closely behind. With the size of the building it may take the two some time to investigate while Nick tapped on an icon on his phone checking in to the ZPD app that notified headquarters they were going into an unknown situation and if they didn't check back in within a given time, back up would be sent in. After checking in the app Nick upholstered his standard issue tranq gun a 10 round semi automatic that used a specialized co2 cartridge with a tranq dart, the new model gun introduced to the force some months back had proven effective in the field. As it was Nick felt uneasy about the place so he put up his guard though he had confidence in Judy and himself as a team they could take on anything. But he was still cautious of anything they may find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned night club, what could go wrong. I'm sure your plot senses are tingling now and we shall exactly what happens next but I doubt it will be a walk in the park with daisies.


	7. Red on the Blue Line

Stepping further inside they passed through the foyer which seemed pretty large to the both of them but it had been built to accommodate larger mammals. On the right hand side from the front door was a service desk all covered in dirt and overgrowth like much of the room had been. A few more feet away there was a second door into the larger club area. Opening the door caused some of the vines to rustle as they were moved out of place. Looking above some light came in from the broken sky lights as water droplets fell to earth from the last scheduled rain fall. The duo treaded carefully into the building as Judy drew her tranq gun, same model as Nick's gun. For some now the ZPD had enforced a police of non lethal weapons but each officer was allowed one side arm as a last resort but if even one round is fired from the chamber then a lengthy report would be required explaining in detail the circumstances of the usage.

Staying together in their search of the building they weren't finding to much evidence of the disturbance. The a clang of an aluminum can caught their attention and looked in the direction it came from. following the stylish stairs to the second floor of the club the spotted what looked liked a couple sleeping bags, lunch pales and empty cans of beer. Judy covered Nick as he went in to examine the items left behind by some other mammals. Picking up one of the empty cans and looked it over, it was hard to tell if anyone was here recently and the cool temperatures of the rainforest district would cool down the sleeping bags pretty quickly.

Judy began to check out the surrounding area when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something behind the run down sofa that sat across from the make shift sleeping area. "Nick" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, causing his ears to perk up hearing his name called and so he turned to see what she was calling about. She pointed to the behind the sofa where she could see a metallic crate made of stainless steel. He carefully approached the crate sniffing the air for any potential hazards that he could pick up. It was moments like this that he wished his sense of smell was that of a wolf. Not able to pick up anything he looked it over before unclipping the two clasps. The rubber seal around the edges made a sound of air escaping.

Setting it back he looked inside and spotted several empty vials and containers with three injectors. He looked at it curiously and using his pen for writing notes and poked at the item so he wouldn't get his prints on them. There was no signs of what the chemicals were or way information apart from fluid measurement markings on the vials and injectors. "What do you make of this carrots?..carrots?" Still no reply from his partner. "Judy?" he called out again as he looked for her. Making his way to railing he spotted her on the first floor creeping toward a room ears perked forward as she was trying to focus on a sound she picked up. "Judy" he called out louder this time to which finally caught her attention and looked up at him and with her finger sushed him and pointed to the room.

He tried to hurry down to catch up with her but a pain in his leg spiked and slowed him down till he managed a way to move faster without using twisting that muscle a certain way. "Carrots" he called out as he ran as fast as was possible for him down the main stair way. What felt like forever making his way down he could see her with her tranq gun pointed up with her flash light mounted to the barrel. A rustling sound grew louder as Nick caught up with Judy drawing his tranq gun and aimed along side with her focusing on the sound ahead of them. "ZPD come out with your paws up" Judy cried out to who ever may be hiding from them. There was no response so Judy repeated herself again, still nothing.

Then in a flash a figure jumped out from behind some broken down furniture leading over the pair and into the main hall. Nick and Judy gave chase of the figure into the main hall. There they could identify what it was, a black jaguar giving Nick and Judy flashbacks of their encounter with Mr. Manchas. Growling furiously at the pair he started to lunge foward toward Judy who quickly dodged and fired her tranq gun in one quick motion causing the jaguar to collapse to the ground unconscious. The rabbit stood proud of herself for taking out the jaguar so quickly. Judy's ears perked up and turned to follow another noise then another and few more. Out of the shadows lurked a lion, tiger, bear and several wolves. Judy cocked her tranq gun loading another round into the chamber while Nick made sure he was too. Standing back to back facing the mammals that surrounded them. First the lion rushed in to their side as they each ducked feeling the wind rushing over them as the lion missed his mark and landed on the other side only to be tranqed by Nick who recovered from nearly missing the lion.

Almost as if being directed by some unknown force the wolves came in next, three wolves in a delta formation which seemed odd to Judy, it seemed to organized for mammals that where savage. Judy was quick to dodge while Nick lined up a shot taking out one the wolf on the right as he landed a few feet in front of him with the other two continuing on without their companion. The remaining two followed Judy while she lead them on a chase through the club. "Carrots" he called out but before he could follow suit he was interrupted by the tiger that landed in front of him stopping him from getting to Judy. Readying another tranq into the chamber he aimed at the tiger while he snarled and growled at him as he eyed up his opponent. Then another sound drew his attention from behind, it could be non other then the bear that had now crept up behind him ready to strike.

Nick glanced back at the bear as he was primed to the strike then egged on the tiger. "Come on stripy, come and get me." he dared the feral feline trying to get him to pounce. Seconds felt like hours as the tiger jumped and Nick ducked and rolled forward underneath the tiger but before it could recover from missing Nick, he was struck by the bear that had swept his arm to catch the fox sending the tiger hurtling several feet away. When the bear turned back to Nick a tranq dart lodge itself into his right fore arm then another into his left leg. So far the tranqs had no effect on the large ursine. Nick could see he was getting ready for a charge while the tiger recovered. He had to be quick to save his life and loaded another shot and fired before the bear could close the distance between them. The bear finally went down in a large thud sending dust and debris into the air. When Nick finished coughing from the cloud of dust he saw the tiger running toward him but his next round wasn't ready yet.

In a sudden flash a small figure ran across Nick's vision followed by two wolves, at the same time the tiger jumped knocking out one wolf leaving one now chasing Judy. Nick breathed a sigh of relief that she was still okay and somehow managed to use one of them to block the tiger. The tiger fight with the wolf some as he tried to get past him to get to his fox prey. By this time he had loaded another round into the chamber leaving five more tranqs in the clip. With the wolf thrown off by the tiger knocked unconscious fell away from the tiger. In the next moment the tiger leapt again at Nick as he fired a shot at the tiger sending a sleeping tiger landing near by him as he dodge him but only barely and was bumped by limp tiger and fell to the ground knocking his tranq gun out of his paw a few feet away.

Pulling himself up he tried to get to his gun as quick as he could but the wolf chasing Judy lost interest in her as he trained is sight on Nick and began to come back toward the fox. She looked on horrified as the wolf changed course heading for Nick as she used all she had and mustered all her energy to get to Nick first. Her speed and agility won out as she reached Nick before the wolf can. "NICK" she called out while he looked back in shock "JUDY." he held out his paw trying to tell her to stay back but she didn't listen or even want to listen. He flinched as pain rocked his leg with his muscles refusing to work how he wanted them too. Judy felt time slow down as she approached Nick and seeing the wolf a few feet away nearly on its intended target. In a split second Nick was forced out of the path of the wolf sending him next to his tranq gun. Using her hind legs to push Nick she readied her tranq gun and fired but it skimmed past his fur and landed on the other side of the room.

She ran out of time as the wolf pounced on her taking her body with him. Nick reach for his tranq gun and fumbled with the action to load the next shot. He had done this hundreds of times but he was fraught with emotion and concern for Judy he couldn't focus. Once he had the round loaded as the wolf turned to face him with Judy in his mouth limp. Nick felt every surge of raw anger, dread, sadness. Firing off the shot the wolf went limp and Judy fell free of its grip. tossing his gun aside he ran to her side ignoring the pain in his leg to be by the one he loved. Gathering her up in his arms he cradled her gently as he reached for his radio on his breast pocket. "Officer Wilde to dispatch...officer down, I repeat officer down." The short silence felt like an eternity before Clawhauser's voice came back over the radio. "Copy, sending paramedics." It would be a sort while before medics would arrive as he held onto Judy rocking back and forth tears swelling up in his eyes. "Judy...judy...wake up Judy" he cried out in vain for her to wake up again.

Several feet away another figure rose from the ground unknown to Nick as it came closer to him and Judy. The figure looked on confused at the sight before them seeing Nick in a panicked state it ran to him but stopped suddenly when they saw who he was holding onto. "That's...impossible." The figure saw herself being held by Nick but she was standing there, how could this be she asked herself over and over as she dared to get closer to the scene as it unfolded. "Nick" she said as she reached out to touch his shoulder but when her paw phased right through him she stood back in shock, "No.." she said and trailed off. "No this can't ...no.." she said in disbelief. She watched as Nick continued to call out her name begging her to wake up, to be okay.

Moments later the doors busted open with two paramedics a deer and a gazelle pulling a gurney with them. They practically had to pry her out of his arms and placed her on the gurney and began to rush her to the ambulance. the deer gestured for Nick to follow and get into the ambulance with them as the rushed off to the nearest hospital while a few more cruisers showed up to secure the scene. Watching her body being carried off she followed them and managed to get into the ambulance before the doors closed and just watched helplessly as they worked hard to revive her. They almost got a pulse a few times before the inevitable was declared and was pronounced dead before they reached the hospital.

Nick sat alone in the room where Judy lay before she would taken away. By now Nick had grown tired of crying and sat there a husk of his former self. He felt someone touch his shoulder. "Nick" looking up it was Bogo, and he used his first name. That was a first Nick thought to himself. "Chief." he said simply as Bogo patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything, I tried to get here as fast as I could." he nodded and shrugged "It's fine chief, thanks for coming." The chief didn't have the heart to say it was partly due to policy but he kept quite about it. "I know it can be hard to loose a loved one Nick." The fox fiddled with someone in a pouch he kept on his right side. It was a ring box, Nick carefully examined it looking it over thinking of what it meant and all the potential future all gone, images flashed through his mind of moments that could have been.

Bogo spotted the ring box and felt a tear come up as he wiped away. He could never fully stand it when this happened to any of his officers. While they accepted the risks that came with the badge, it was still hard when this happened to one of their own. Judy watched on as she saw the ring box in Nick's paws she felt sorrow and suffering seeing him in such despair. Feeling these emotions build up heavily as he let out a loud cry as she fell to her knees. "Nick" But then to everyone's surprise the lights flickered and the sound of a distant cry could be heard but unknown what it said. "Did you see that?" asked Nick as he looked to a confused Bogo "I have no idea." Judy didn't notice much of what she had caused before gathering herself and stay with Nick as long as she could even if he couldn't see or hear her.

 


	8. Final Goodbye

The skies were clear of clouds over Precinct One as a casket covered in the Zootopian flag rested in the center of the honor guard. Local media had stationed their cameras to record the event of the funeral for Officer Judy Hopps. On the stage was Chief Bogo, Officer Wilde, Judy's parents, followed by other government officials along with former mayor Lionheart. First up was the current Mayor Robin Locksley a male fox similar in color markings to Nick with differences only other foxes could really notice. Judy kept her distance for the most part not wanting to get any closer while she watched the mayor give his speech commemorating her actions as ZPD's first rabbit officer. "And now I hand the mic to Chief Bogo" The fox steps down from the podium as aforementioned water buffalo steps up and re adjusts the microphones height to accommodate his stature.

Clearing his throat as he places his reading glasses on as he takes out his prepared speech. "I first met Officer Hopps when she was assigned to me by then mayor Lionheart. One of his decisions that in hind sight proved to be one of his better choices." This earned a smile from some of those close to Judy before he continued. "And so in first couple days assigned to my precinct she had managed to wrap up a case we had been working on for two weeks. Needless to say I was impressed by her dedication and fortitude. She never knew when to quit and I saw was equally impressed by her partner Nick Wilde who wasn't an officer at the time but the way he stood up to me told me he had potential and while I was taken aback at the time I see it was the foundation of a partnership that would turn out to be one of the best in my precinct. And since then her time with us was filled with honor and achievement. Her arrest record surpassed some of my more veteran officers and formed a positive reputation with the community."

Turning his attention to Judy's parents he gestured them to rise and come forward. "And now I'll let the parents of Officer Hopps say a word or two." he kindly set the microphone down to their height as he went to take his seat further back as Stu and Bonnie took position at the podium. Bonnie was having trouble forming the words she wanted to say so Stu spoke up. "As the father of Judy Hopps I had always been proud and scared for our little girl. but she always was a trier, someone who always pushed the envelope to break boundaries. And she certainly did that and took the reigns on her life and in the process proved to the world that even Foxes more then what they seemed to be." he pointed to Nick who looked somber sitting in his chair, he smiled a little at Stu trying to keep a brave face and of course was honored by what he had to say. "And she ...died..." he stumbled on his words as he recomposed himself. "She...even died protecting him..." he started to cry a little. "That's our Jude, always standing up for her friends...Sorry its just been rough these past couple weeks...thank you all for coming.." he drifted off before walking back with his wife to their chairs.

Nick began to stand up to give his speech next. AS he passed Stu he shook paws with him and spoke low enough for him to hear. "On a personal note sir, its been an honor serving with your daughter and I loved her dearly." Stu and Bonnie wiped away their tears as they realized he was hurting just as bad as they were if not more. He had lost his mate and partner. "Thank you, we know you two were very close." Nick nodded before he pulled his paw away and nodded at them before going to the podium. "I like to start by saying that if it weren't for Judy I'd still be living as a low life on the streets of Zootopia not making a difference and only further proving the stereotype of foxes. And little did I know how much she would change my life when I met her and I wouldn't change a thing about it. Ever since joining the force and becoming her partner it was the best thing that could ever happen to me." He took a deep breath before continuing, by this time Judy had started to make her way closer to the stage to see Nick close up.

Wiping away a tear he spoke up. "Judy… Judy was..." He took a moment to compose himself again. "She was the best partner and girlfriend in the whole of existence and... and ..." he started to break down again as he fiddled with the ring box in his pocket and then it fell out and onto the stage, it became apparent why he was having trouble with his composure. Even though she was his girlfriend but to lose her before taking the next bug step in life is heartbreaking. Nick stared in silence at the ring box before he looked back up the people in attention and the casket with the flag on top became too much for him. "Excuse me." he said before walking off stage and toward the back, Judy followed and watched as he sat on the ground starting to let it out and not hold back his tears. He bumped his head against the siding of the stage a couple times in frustration then placed his head in his paws sniffling and crying as Judy watched on as she started to cry too as she reached out but her hand phased through him again. "Nick...I..." That was as much as she could take before she bolted and ran as far and fast as she could not caring in the direction she took.

As she ran off in the distance Nick remained wiping away his tears as he composed himself he heard footsteps come behind him causing his ears to turn slightly to the noise but not turning his head. "Nick?" It was a feminine voice but still he didn't look back just holding its face in his paws. "Nick, don't close yourself off. You have friends here." He finally started to turn his head a little. "We are all here to support you." Turning his head all the way he could see it was Allison the arctic fox. Her white fur glistened in the light as she walked up to him. Not moving from his spot he tried to hide the fact that he was crying but not doing such a good job at it.

Taking a few steps to bring herself in front of Nick and knelt down to look him in the eyes she reached out and brushed his cheek. "I am here to give you support." Brushing away the tears he looked her in the eyes appearing red eyed. "I know you mean well Allison but I'm gonna need time to let mammals get close again." With that he stood up and brushed himself off making sure he was nice and presentable. "I'll see you later Officer Mckendrick" With that he left her standing there as he made his way to find somewhere private before Judy's body was taken to the cemetery for burial.

As the ceremony finished up, Nick joined the pallbearers as he carried her casket. It was a task no one asked him to perform and even Bogo insisted he let the others take care of it. But he insisted if anyone were to take Judy to her final resting place he would be there to help. It pained him deeply but he did it out of respect and love. He tried not to think of how he last saw her and instead focused on her smile she would give him and her laugh. Tears began to come back as he remembered their many stake outs and arrests they made. His life had certainly changed since she entered his life those years prior when she hustled him into helping her on a case. He let out a sigh as he walked and carried her one last time.

It took all his strength as he walked with the other pallbearers before they set her casket into the hearse and closing the door they each saluted as the vehicle drove away and they would meet back up at the cemetery to continue their duties. A short while later Nick was back with the other pallbearers including Marco. The wolf stood on Nick's right as they picked up the front end of the casket and walked toward her final resting place. A trumpet played in the distance as they walked steadily before placing her down and stepping away placing their white gloves on the casket handle rail as they did so. Stepping aside the services continued as a pastor spoke about Judy and gave her a send off into the afterlife as they saw it. Once it was finished the color guard approached and removed the Zootopain flag and folded it in a special manner.

They approached Mr. and Mrs. Hopps and present it to them. When they accepted the flag Bonnie looked over to Nick who stood at a distance and gave him a weak smile. They had talked about it earlier that since him and Judy weren't officially married they would have the flag presented to her parents. The couple only reluctantly agreed since they knew how close they were and that Nick was planning to ask her paw in marriage. But in the end Nick felt it was best for her parents to receive the flag. Taking the flag they thanked them and were led away toward their car as everyone was leaving to head to the reception while Judy was lowered into the ground. Nick was the last to leave as he watched her descend into the earth.

He did all he could from collapsing to the ground. After years of being alone he had relied on him and only him for his strength but since meeting Judy, she became the source of his strength. Once she was out of sight he hesitantly turned to see Marco still there leaning against the black funeral car. "Come on Nick, they're waiting for us at the reception." Letting out a sigh he walked up to Marco and patted his shoulder and nodded not saying a word as he walked around and got into the front passenger seat as Marco took the driver seat and drove off, the two of them heading to the reception that was being held at City Hall in the main reception hall on the ground floor.

When they walked inside he kept his distance from the others as Marco went to join the others. Around the hall was offices and family sharing memories and telling stories of Judy's time with the ZPD. A small cough shook Nick from his solace as he looked to see Stu in front of him but his wife wasn't with him. "Nick" Trying to keep his composure. "Stu." he said plainly not putting any emotion into it. "Look I know we gave you a hard time when we first met, not every day you find out your daughter is dating a predator. But when you fought to earn our respect I knew Judy was in good paws." By this time Stu took a seat next to Nick and patted the back of his paw. "For what its worth Nick, you gained a family in Bunny Burrow" Nick couldn't hold back his smile as he nodded at Stu. "Thanks Stu" He remarked as the elder rabbit smiled "Don't let yourself get drowned in sorrow Nick, I know Judy would hate for you to shut yourself off from all contact.

Nick nodded again as his smile faded away as he contently looked upon the ground his mind blank for the moment not wanting to summon any coherent thought. "Well.." Stu began to stand up again. "You take care of yourself Nick." he couldn't help but smirk at that but stayed silent as Stu walked off but soon replaced by Chief Bogo. "Wilde" the deep voiced made Nick realize who was now standing near him as he looked up to see the cape buffalo towering above him, "Wilde, I'm giving two weeks bereavement leave." he was about to object when Bogo interrupted him. "Its not up for debate, your on two weeks leave." he sighed softly as he seemed to let his tough mammal demeanor to come down. "Look Nick, I know what you were planning and this can be hard on any mammal, these kind of scars never go away and they run deep. You may learn to deal with it in your own way and I know you'll find that way in time. Report back to the dept in two weeks for evaluation, just to make sure your ready to return to duty." Not giving him much of a chance to argue he walked off to join the others. Nick remained in his seat the rest of the night thinking of his life without Judy.


	9. The next step

An hour passed as Judy ran in any direction other then the funeral for her, she just couldn't stand seeing Nick grieving for her so much that it broker her heart. Finally slowing her pace she found herself in a part of town she wasn't familiar with, the near by buildings seemed old and run down. Some of them were warehouses that had seen better days. Looking around she saw no signs of life as she took the opportunity to explore the surrounding buildings. A little further she could see that she was near an old harbor. Spotting some newer construction equipment and various warning signs posted told her that the city had plans for revitalizing the property. Seeing what her current situation was, she was in no danger of exploring. But as she turned a corner of one of the larger buildings she noticed something. In the distance was a glowing figure floating above the ground. Nearly on instinct she reached for her side arm only to realize it wasn't there and slowly pulled her arm back and went back to a normal stance.

"Who are you?" she called out to the figure as it didn't do anything apart from float there. Judy stepped a little closer trying to get a better look at the glowing figure as the bright light obscured any features of what it was. All she could see was a shape of a body but no muzzle and ears or any other sign of what animal it could be. "What are you?" she asked approaching more closer to the floating apparition. "Why are you here?" she tried a different question this time hoping to provoke some kind of response. "I'm Judy Hopps, I'm from Bunny Burrows, I used to live here in Zootopia." The figure disappeared from sight as she tried to get closer then looked around for any sign of the ghostly figure. Looking closer at where it hovered there was no sign of any disturbance to the environment. She looked curiously around stepping her pace as she searched, hoping to find the figure again. Heading toward another building she saw the figure again in front of doorway. Switching to a sprint she made it to the other building only to see the ghost vanish into the door causing her to halt in her place. She starts walking again slowly and cautiously as she approaches the door. Once she is within reach she extends out her paw at the door knob but the phases through.

Irritation growing in her as she tries some more at touching the door knob. She let out a soft growl rumble as she became exasperated. Just before she would try again she heard a voice come from all around her as if it was in her head. "Remain calm, focus and move through the door" The voice was calm and it echoed softly but she couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice, It almost sounded like many voices speaking as one. Calming herself down she listened to the voice as she slowly reached out to see her hand phase through the door, soon followed by the rest of her. Taking another step she walked through the door and she could see inside of the door and all that it was made up of for a second before emerging on the other side. As she looked around for the apparition that appeared to her just earlier. Then just as she was scanning the room what looked like small stars forming from think air and coming to a single point in the vast room kept building up and building up till the form one again appeared before her. "Judy" Hers ears flattened as it spoke her name, she was astonished that it knew her name. "But how do you know my name?" Judy asked as she slowly approached the floating form before her.

The light surrounding the form intensified for a moment making Judy shield her eyes momentarily before the light faded again. Looking at the form in front of it she noticed it had changed into a more distinct animal form. To her surprise it was an elderly fox. She looked over the new form that apparition had taken, he seemed familiar but also not, it was hard to determine. "How do you know who I am?" she tried to ask, hoping for any information this ghostly figure could give her. The figure that had taken the form of a fox slowly drifted to the ground and began walking toward her. He had a certain walk that seemed like she seen it before, she could almost swear he was like an older version of Nick. Her head tilted curiously as she watched him come closer to her. "You seem like someone I know but I don't its very confusing." The fox smiled at her with a smug look that was very much like Nick's expression. She gasped as she felt she figured it out who the fox was. "Are you related to Nick in some way? You seem just like him" He stopped a few feet in front of her looking down as he was still taller than her in this form as he was when he was just light. "In life yes I was, he was...is my grandson, he never got the chance to meet me but I watched from a distance as he grew into a fine young man despite the road he took and now I see he has made himself a better fox thanks to you." She smiled softly at the compliment, she often thought what her and his life would be like if she hadn't pressured him to help her on the case or if they never met in the first place. Those were thoughts she didn't feel like dwelling on, but maybe if she didn't meet him, maybe she could have saved him from this pain.

She started to look down look down being overcome with sadness once again at the memories of Nick and what he was going through. She felt a brush of warmth touch her chin as she looked up to see the smiling fox. "My dear Judy, I'm sorry this had happen to you but you must know this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this." he turned and started to walk around the vast room his tail swaying back and forth with each step. She noticed his color markings were nearly identical to Nick's only she could see he was clearly older. "What do you mean?" she began to follow him as he walked. "You see Judy, there is a grand scheme to life and what our purpose is in it. Some find purpose in helping others, while some in providing joy in the lives around them." She nodded as she listened to him go on listening intently. "And well your passing wasn't supposed to happen for a long time." Judy seemed lost at what to say to that and stopped for a moment in her tracks as the fox turned to face her his hands now behind his back and almost as if sensing her curiosity. "Yes Judy what happened to you wasn't supposed to happen, you were meant for a long life." he paused a moment as he watched her reaction. "And you see Judy since you gave your life to save the life of another, namely Nick's. We came to a decision to help you." Judy couldn't believe was she was hearing, she thought about it for a moment before feeling some resemblance of confidence changing her stance to appear more brave. "Okay, so what does this help entail?" The fox looked her over a little as he walked on toward where they came in at. "Well the first bit of help is right here"

Now she looked confused as she tilted her head as she looked at him. "Here? what do you mean?" she asked taking a few steps closer to him. "Well the ones responsible will here shortly, they use this warehouse as their distribution center." Turning his back to her with his hands still behind his back he walked toward the main doors. "Do you think it was coincidence I led you into this building." he asked as he glanced back at Judy with a smug smile that she had seen on Nicks hundreds of times. Judy looked around the warehouse not seeing to much but then noticed crates toward the far end that were slightly out of view, but before she go in to examine she heard a noise come behind her. Looking to see where the sound was coming from she lost sight of the ghost who was there a moment ago but now was no where to be seen. A sound of a door opening drew her attention back to the mammals coming through the main door. The twenty foot wide roll up door opened to reveal several vans of various colors standing roughly seven feet tall. A total of 4 vans drove into the warehouse as Judy was about to hide from sight but remembered they can't see her so she was able to get a clear view of everyone and what they were doing. A white wolf stepped out of the passenger seat of the lead van and brought over a pallet jack with five pallets. Over the next hour they unloaded the contents of the vans onto the pallets and moved them to a corner of the warehouse.

It was mostly idle chatter and directions on where to put the pallets till one of them mentioned something of interest. "Boss said we need to get this stuff ready for shipment in a week and also we need to get this place set up for refining. The sellers will be here by then and boss wants a nice presentable operation." The other mammals didn't verbally respond apart from a few nods and grunts as they carried the heavy boxes around and placing them where they needed to be. Judy surveyed the area to take in all the details, the investigator in her looking for details she can. A couple hours passes as she saw fully explored and took all the details she needed save for one, who their boss was. This one thought gnawed at her but she was powerless at the moment as there was no details of who this mammal was anywhere in the complex. Wandering around outside she wondered what she could do next.

Walking around the harbor near the warehouse thinking of what her next move could be her next move. She sighed in frustration, there she was just right next to the dealers and she couldn't do anything about it but the spirit of Nick's grandfather said they would help her. Help her how she wondered as she stood there with the sun going down over Zootopia soon. It wasn't long after her thoughts shifted to Nick and she began to miss him and wanted to see how he was holding up. Judy made sure to remember the land marks around the harbor to find this place again if she had too. With that done she made her way to the nearest ZTA station and got on and made her way back home to see Nick. All she wanted right now was to see him, see that he was alright and not doing anything self destructive as a result of losing her. Soon night settled over the city as she found herself thinking millions of thoughts about what will happen and what had happen hoping that the spirit will come back to her and tell her more. Till then she just had to wait and see while she headed home.


	10. New abilties

An hour passed as Judy made her way back to home using the ZTA system, since she was a ghost is was easy getting aboard the train she needed to get back. Coming out of the subway station across the way from the apartment her and Nick had shared she looked up see the night sky and all of Zootopia lit up. Their wasn't too many mammals out about as they would be during the day as she looked around seeing things from a different prospective like an outsider looking in. It was a weird feeling to be sure and one that she had a feeling would become more normal as time passed. Making her way up the apartment building she soon came up to her home. Phasing through the door she looked around not seeing any sign of Nick. Going up to the apartment she didn't see anything, she glanced at the fox sized dresser and didn't see his wallet or keys so she figured he must be out. Looking around she started to look at the photos on her dresser. Many of them were of her and Nick in various activities, she started to feel sad again as she looked at the pictures full of hope and potential for the couple and now that was ripped away from her. She wasn't aware of how long she was lost in thought when she heard the front door open.

Springing to attention she went to the stairs thinking Nick was home but then stopped in her tracks as she saw two strange mammals walking inside. They wore disguises that only covered what fur color they were but not species. With that she could tell one was a wolf, and the other was a weasel. The weasel reminded of her Duke but this mammal carried himself differently with a different walk and attitude that suggested he was another mammal. "Are you sure he's not home?" the weasel asked as he looked around nervously, the wolf shrugged off his comment as he went up toward the stairs in Judy's direction. "Yeah, yeah he won't be back for some time. the boss assured us of that." he said with some confidence making Judy even more curious who this boss was and what said boss wants with them. They split up after which to search the apartment, the weasel remained downstairs as the wolf made his way up to the bedroom. Judy followed him as she watched him snooping around. He proceeded to open each drawer one by one checking its contents as Judy wondered what could he looking for. He started with Judy's dresser having to lean in to get to the height of the drawers. Judy could feel the anger brewing in her as he went through her personal items showing no respect as he shoved things around.

As her anger climbed the wolf began to notice something changing in the room but couldn't figure it out till he saw his breath. He was starting to search Nick's dresser when he noticed his breath was visible as he breathed out a few times to see it. Just shrugging it off as the ac unit, he went on searching Nick's dresser thinking nothing was wrong. When his search went to the closer he was rummaging through Nick and Judy's clothes and personal items. In one of the boxes the wolf came across an old novelty carrot pen. Judy felt a sudden wave of sadness seeing the pen while the wolf examined it. Seeing the small button he clicked it as his curiosity got the best of him. A female voice came from the pen. "I realize now I love you too Nick" Judy's heart sank as she heard her voice play on the pen realizing Nick preserved the moment in time when she said she loved him. She remembered that day so vividly as it was the day she first told him she loved him in return. It was in the late evening so long ago that they had been enjoying their day off on their third date together after Nick worked up the courage to ask her out some days before for their first date. Things had gone well so they continued to have dates till it reached the third one.

They had just wrapped up their date when they were sitting on a bench under a weeping willow tree in a park just outside Bunny Burrow. The tree was part of a line of trees which sat around a lake, Nick had fallen asleep from the days activities or at least Judy had thought. When she nuzzled up against him she whispered to him "I had been thinking and lately I feel these feelings that are new to me that no one has ever raised in me, I realize now I love you too Nick" When she became comfortable against him, he began to stir and then heard "I realize now I love you too Nick" Judy shot up looking at Nick stunned "Its called a hustle sweetheart." he smiled at her as she blushed under her fur having been caught. He played it once more as she seemed embarrassed and nervous. "I love you too carrots." He began to lean forward his muzzle mere inches from hers as she built up the courage and went for the kiss pressing her lips against his for their first kiss. What felt like hours was only seconds before she pulled away her smile and half lidded gaze almost matching his. She loved this new sensation as she looked into the eyes of the fox she loved. It was then she realized her life would never be the same again. They shared the rest of the evening in silence as they enjoyed each others presence.

Snapping herself back to the present day she saw the wolf causally toss the pen behind him causing rage to fill her mixed with the love she felt for Nick and sadness from losing him. it call came to a boil and when she felt she couldn't contain it anymore she yelled as loud as she could releasing the energy she built up causing the lights to surge, one light went out as sparks flew from it and a ripple of cold and air shook the room as the wolf stumbled back shock and fear crossed his face. "What was that?" he asked himself as he jumped up looking scared. "Okay that's it I'm out of here." He ran downstairs not finished up his search and yelled for his partner. "Come on man we're out of here" The weasel asked what was wrong but he told him he'd explain later just now he needed to get out of the apartment. Judy followed suit as she saw the two leave the apartment. She followed them out of the building seeing them run down the back ally way as she watched them run off into the distance. She already knew where their base was and would check on them later. Maybe when she figured out her abilities further she might be able to stop them.

Making her way back into the apartment building she was crossing the main lobby heading for the stairs she spotted two foxes walking into the lobby. It was Nick and Allison, the two seemed to be idly chatting as they walked to the elevator. Seeing the two Judy decided to hop the elevator with them. The two mostly went silent for the elevator ride as Judy stood in front of them, a part of her was pleased to see Nick again along with her friend Allison. It was a few minutes before the carriage stopped at the floor they were going to and the doors opened. Judy paused for a moment almost forgetting the fox duo behind her as they walked through her and into the hallway. Snapping out of it Judy followed them to the apartment. She walked up to them as Nick fiddled with his keys till he remembered something. "Oh wait I think ... I forgot to lock the door earlier." He opened the door before turning to Allison. "Thanks for the company home Allison, its been a tough couple of weeks since Judy's..." he trailed off as he was about to say since Judy passed away. He felt a paw on his chin and guided it up to meet her eyes. "Nick, its okay its understandable. Its not easy and no one expects you to recover so quickly."

Nick nodded softly as he was about to enter the apartment feeling a sudden wave of loneliness inside. Allison waited outside as she was sure Nick would just come back out and say his goodnight for the night. Glancing around he started to feel the emptiness of the apartment get to him. Even though it had been two weeks and he still had an extra time till the police consular approved him fit for duty after his emotional collapse at the funeral. With the door left open and nothing from Nick yet Allison grew curious and walked inside to see Nick just standing there looking at the first floor of the apartment. "Nick? are you okay?" He let out a sigh not responding right away. "Nick?" He looked up and turned half way. Silently acknowledging her as she took another step forward. "Do you want some company?" She asked softly and Nick just nodded reluctantly, he felt conflicted about inviting her in but at the same time some company was better then none. The two walked in as Nick took a seat on the sofa that had a view of the city below as Allison helped herself to the fridge. "Hope you don't mind I get a couple drinks from the fridge." She turned around with some blueberry champagne and two glasses. She filled up a glass and handed it to Nick who took it and just kept his eyes on the city.

Allison sat down on the other side of the sofa with the other glass in her paw. She swirled the drink in silence and took a sip. It was a little while before Nick finally took a sip from his glass, the feel the liquid running down his throat was a sensation that like it brought him back to the present and out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Allison I was feeling distracted." He turned to face her with a weak smile as he raised the glass. "Here's to friends" She raised the glass in turn "To friends" she raised the glass and took a sip as Nick took another. Judy just walked back and forth on front of the window with the city outside. She would occasionally turn to see the two on the sofa taking sips of champagne. Feeling the alcohol start to take hold of him as he knew that he should put the drink down but idea of even temporally forgetting about the world around him, the pain deep down. He looked into the blue liquid in his glass. Such a liquid could make him forget everything for a few hours and to him that was what he needed right now.

An hour later the bottle was nearly empty and Nick was feeling a buzz going as he finished off another glass. He started to feel the effects take hold and distract him from the pain but in the back of his mind he had to tell himself not to do this too much. If he would listen to himself and make sure not to drink to much would be an obstacle to overcome. Things were mostly silent before the arctic fox near him broke the silence. "So Nick? how are you feeling?" she asked softly as she took a move a little closer and with the feeling running through Nick he hardly noticed her movement till she was closer to him. "I uh, feeling fine I guess." he said before taking another sip. When Nick felt a weight on his side he turned to see Allison leaning against him making him squirm a little but at the same time he didn't want to push her off so suddenly "Um Allison." he said trying to get her attention "Hmm?" She said in an almost sleepy state as it looked like the champagne was having an effect on her too. She looked up at him with a half lidded gaze making him feel unsure of himself the drink was effecting his mind also and it started to feel like a dream to him.

Judy turned in time to see something that gave her a shock. Allison had moved up and kissed Nick on the lips and he was too stunned and buzzed to resist at first causing her emotions to swell again. Felt all her emotions boiling up again into what could only be described as the pit of her stomach. If she were alive it would feel like butterflies in her stomach. But in this instance it was a whole wide range of emotions colliding together. Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck rise and their breath could seen as if they were in Tundra Town. In that moment he let out a scream, louder then she thought she could before as all of her rage, anger, hate, love, joy, sadness set out in a shockwave effecting the area. The lamp on the end table closest to Judy burst from an power overload while the rest flickered. Allison and Nick jumped in place and looked around wondering what that was as he could have swore he heard Juidy's voice almost like a haunted scream which left him unsettled and his buzz was gone and back to his senses. He stood up and gestured for Allison to stand as he started to walk to the front door. "I'm sorry Allison, I don't know what came over me to let you do that, but this is moving to fast and I need time." he said politely as he can while Allison stood up and began to walk toward the door. "I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to be too forward. I'll see you later" With that she turned and left closing the door behind her.

Nick let out a deep breath of relief as he stumbled upstairs toward his bed as Judy felt herself drained from letting out so much energy in a single night. While Nick made his way to the bed and collapsed and fell asleep soon after Judy was downstairs feeling almost the same way. She became worried about as she was a ghost and wondered how she could feel so drained. "Why am I so tired?" she asked to no one in particular as she fell to her knees onto the hard wood floor. Why?" Then there was a pair of feet in front of her. she could see they belonged to a fox but it couldn't be Nick. She looked up to see the spirit from earlier, Nick's grandfather. "I see you experienced a large emotional release." he spoke as he offered his paw to her and helped her up. "You'll feel stronger in a few moments." She looked at him curiously "How am I feeling so tired?" she asked as she walked over to the window after helping her back up. "I have a lot to go over with you, I'll show you what your capable of and how to use your abilities." Judy nodded as she took a step forward. "I appreciate whatever help you can provide." he just smiled and nodded as he would soon teach her everything she needed to know. And hopefully have a means to bring the dealers and their boss to justice.


	11. Lessons

It was early morning of the next day as Judy and Nick's grandfather were at an abandoned amusement park on the outskirts of the city. All around them were decaying rights and booths with warning signs declaring unsafe conditions and warning mammals to stay away. Judy began to notice the sun creeping over the building, casting its light over the park. While before her sat an unmoved empty can of soda as she let out a frustrated sigh and stood up trying to calm herself down. "We been at this for hours and I still can't move the can, what if what I did was a fluke." The fox shook his head as he noted her disappointment. "This stuff takes time." He walked around and glanced back and forth between her and the can. "Try again" He commanded sounding stern which made Judy even more frustrated at his demands. She couldn't figure out why he treated her like this, berating her for failure and teasing her, it was building up on her nerves. She let out a low mumbled growl as she tried again focusing on the can she tried to replicate what she was feeling last night in the apartment. Extending her paw out at the can she focused on it feeling her emotions begin to surge at all that had been happening all night. "Let it out." Yelled the fox causing her to become mad as she let out a force of anger suddenly the can shook and was pushed back a couple inches.

When she heard the sound of the can tumbling across the pavement her ears perked up and looked wide eyed at the can as he was a little further away now. She smiled wildly as she looked up at the fox who was smiling at her too feeling pleased she made some progress. "I did it." she exclaimed proudly jumping about with near infinite energy. "Way to go rabbit, now try again." She stopped her celebrating and looked at him sternly, her triumphant feeling being so brief as the fox told her to try again. Doing the same thing again she extended her paw out but after a couple minutes nothing happened. "Are you trying Rabbit?" he said mockingly as she was starting to get used to it and figured that was where Nick got his charm from. "You need to focus." he said as he went to the can and extended his paw out at the can and a look of concentration crossed his face as the can began to wiggle before flying up in the direction he guided it in till it bounced off the wall of the building. Judy looked at him awestruck as she couldn't believe he did that with seemingly little effort. "How... how did... y-you do that?" she stammered trying to get the words out.

Stepping up to her he looked at her with eyes so cold, she couldn't bear that look. Since he reminded her so much of Nick that she hated that look in his eyes. "Your pathetic you really need to focus, and I mean focus." He extended out his paw at her now as she looked shocked and suddenly felt forced back against the ground. Picking herself back up she walked up to the fox and looked up at him with such anger filling her eyes. "I'm not pathetic." Still looking unmoved he looked at her with his paws now behind his back. "You are pathetic and you know what else you just a dumb bunny." He added making her more furious taking another step forward. "You take that back right now." He didn't budge and instead just added more to his slander. "Your pathetic, dumb bunny who was never good enough for my grandson, it wasn't love, it never was." Judy felt all of her emotions boiling up again as fog started to build up around them but not seen by her. "Your just a dumb bunny who was not good enough for anything and he never loved you, my grandson could never love a rabbit." It was all she could take as she reached out and unleashed all of her bottled up emotions in one swoop sending the fox flying back several yards. Surprised by this she felt regret for acting out the way she did and ran over to the fox. "Are you okay?" she asked as he stood back up.

He began to smile again "There's the rabbit that deserves my grandson." she looked at him confused at his change in tone. "I am sorry about all that but I had to be sure that you had what it took and that you truly loved my grandson. That connection is what fuels you, our loved ones make us strong and their strength is our strength. That same love gives us strength to turn pain into power." he said raising his right paw into a fist for a moment before placing it behind him once again. "And by pushing you the way I did, I made you channel all of that into one blast of energy and you were able to move the can." he said with a smile as he walked up to her. "And you Judy have so much love that it makes you strong." Judy smiled softly at the fox as she was beginning to understand "And when you focus all of your love, anger, hate and let it build up in you and then while focusing on what you want to interact with...release" he pulled empty bottle toward him and let it fly behind him as it smashed into the ground into pieces. "Now once more, try by lifting and pushing this old carton." He pointed at a old box of candy that was a couple feet away.

She let out a sigh as she regained her composure and reached out at the box and focused letting all of her feelings come to bear. That feeling that could best be described as butterflies in ones stomach as she bottled up her emotions before letting out steadily as the box started to levitate and then with a rush of emotion she pushed it forward and it flew several feet away. She smiled at the fox who returned the gesture. "Your well on your way to being able to stop those criminals and resolve this injustice. He started to walk away but stopped and turned to face her. "Oh, I almost forgot, something important." he walked back to her. "You can take over someone's body and for a brief moment your alive again but it takes energy to do it. The longer you stay the more you use up and you may end up crossing over permanently." Judy starred blankly at the fox as he noticed her expression he nodded. "Yes and doing more things while in the body of another can drain you. While your strong Judy it would only last so long before you would cross over too and can't come back."

Judy didn't know how to respond to that so she kept quiet for now as the fox walked up to her and stood there for a moment "Is that all there is?" Judy asked the spirit of Nick's grandfather he gave a slight nod and smile. "There is one more thing, we know someone who could possible help." He turned and faced the north pointing toward a residential area in the distance. "Over there, you will find someone that could help you further, look for a badger and don't worry there aren't many in that neighborhood she should be easy to find." Judy nodded as she turned to look at the area up ahead. "Thank you I..." she glanced around and the fox was gone making her sigh before turning attention to what was ahead. She would try her new found abilities a few more times on various objects before she would head out to the residential area that the spirit had directed her to earlier. After feeling satisfied she could handle herself she made her way to find the badger.

Time passed as she made her way to the older neighborhood, looking around the buildings were mostly run down with minimal upkeep to keep them from falling down. There were some fliers about restoring the neighborhood and in the distance were some protesters holding signs against the restoration. Searching the neighborhood took her longer then she had expected to search for the badger. After what seemed like hours running up and down the streets of the area she spotted some mammal in the distance that match the others around her. Taking it as a possible lead she quickly ran toward the mammal and as she got closer was able to make out that it was indeed a badger. Following her still Judy could make out some more detail and noticed the clothing she was wearing. It was curious to see as Judy hadn't seen anything like it, the badger was wearing green camouflage pants with a black tank top with some devices attached to her belt and utility pouches.

Keeping her distance for a while she followed her to a set of apartment buildings not far away from where she first spotted the badger. Closing the distance she followed the badger into a building but as she expected her to head for an apartment but she hit the button for the basement. It was a short ride down as she followed the badger to a trap door and she opened it up and Judy phased through the door as she began to climb down the latter following her. Once at the bottom she looked around, it was a pretty vast room with all kinds of conspiracy memorabilia all around with a large map of Zootopia on the far wall with sting tied to various pins with some fuzzy low res photos. Noticing the structure of the bunker it looked like the old bunkers built during the cold war. She had little memory of the event itself as she was born after the event but her parents told her some of what they went through and how scary it was then. Just as she was looking around an alarm sounded off from a decide on a book stand that sat against the wall adjacent to the ladder. The badger stood up from the desk she was at her ears scanning the room before turning back to see what set off the alarm but there was nothing.

Turning her gaze to the device she picked it up a device that looked like a mechanical wand from the popular wizard movie the younger generation loves. Daring to get a little closer Judy could see a blue light at the end of he high tech wand that extended three inches with housing unit over the light that seemed to be holding it in to the frame which had had a few buttons and several led indicators and something that looked like a progress bar. With the device in her paw she held it in front of her with the light pulsating in an outward direction. The badger waved it around as the pulsating increased and decreased pace, soon enough Judy noticed it increased when it was passed it by her. She looked curiously at the indicators on the device. "Hmmm" was all she said as she as she turned toward another computer that was set up next to the book case and launched a diagnostic program and set the device into a terminal which brought up a interface program on the screen. Judy watched on as she worked on the computer till she yelled out something in an excited voice. And then picked up a ear piece and put in her right ear and tapped a button on it and then went to enter a few commands on the program.

Taking the device back into her paw she scanned the room with the device and she once again pointed it toward Judy when the lights went faster. "Is anyone there?" she asked to what she saw was only empty space before her. Judy looked around a moment wondering who she could be talking to, even thinking for a moment she was using some kind of blue tooth ear piece. "Hello?" she asked again before looking back a the readings on the screen behind her then turned back to Judy as the device was detecting a presence. "I know your roughly right in front of me, your a lost spirit aren't you?" she ask hoping to get something this time as Judy made a light ah sound as the words escaped her but it was enough for the badger to hear. "Oh I heard something, say something else" she asked while making adjustments to the scanner she held. "Uh... Hello?" the badger jumped for joy as she looked back the screen but didn't see anything "Hmm, I clearly heard something but the computer didn't" Judy walked a little closer marking another indicator light on the scanner trigger getting the badgers attention. "How can you hear me?" Judy asked as she was really curious now how this was possible. "Oh I have special equipment that enhances my own latent abilities to hear you..." she turned to make adjustments on the program. "I know my sister had a special ability to hear things but I long since suspected if I had anything like she did, but I didn't." Having made the adjustments she walks over to her desk and picks up a note book. "But now I know I have it too but I need tech to amplify it."

Walking up to the badger Judy looked up at her while she wrote in her note book. "Um Miss...um?" The badger looked up and from her notebook in the general direction of Judy's voice. "Oh My name is Honey, what was your name?" Judy looked almost insulted before she realized how she meant the question. "Oh my name was... is.." She corrected herself. "Judy Hopps." Turning fully around now she looked to where she thought Judy would be standing. "Judy Hopps as in the first rabbit police officer?" Judy just nodded even if she couldn't see her. "Ah yes that was me. Which is why I need to ask you a favor." The badger thought for a moment folding her arms. "Okay sure, what's the favor.?" letting out a sigh she spoke up again. "I need to get a hold of Nick Wilde, since you can hear me you can help me talk to him." Honey was stunned by what Judy asked her for as she heard Nick's name. "Nick Wilde? wow I haven't seen him in years, what is so important about Nick?" Pausing a moment as she thought of how to say it. "Well you see he's my boyfriend, my mate." If Honey could see Judy she would notice the look on her face was that of shyness. "Really? Nick finally settled down. That's good to hear, well any friend of Nick's is a friend of mine. We will go to see Nick this evening." Judy smiled uncontrollably happy that this badger could help her. "Great, I'm so glad your able to help." With that they talked for a while as Honey set things up so she could she could use her equipment outside of her bunker. While Judy was more hopeful now then ever that she was on her way of resolving this crime and making sure no one else suffer from these criminals.


	12. Old Friends

A sound of a back fire from a muffler filled the sounds of street as a late model van with a paint job an alien on the side with the words "Believe". The van had seen better days as the engine struggled to pull the vehicle along the busy streets. "Are you sure this thing is drivable?" asked Judy from the passenger seat while Honey slammed her fist against the dashboard out of frustration. "She'll hold together. I don't drive it much and it gets rusty." Another sputter from the engine shocked Judy as she tried to remain calm during the drive. "Besides Judy, you shouldn't be the one worrying, your already dead." Judy grumbled something inaudible as Honey drove the van. "Sorry." The rabbit let out a sigh as she looked out the window. "It's... fine, its just been rough." Honey nodded as she turned the corner onto to another street as she followed the map she had sitting where Judy was and she couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't fully there and phasing trough the map as it sat on the seat. Stopping at a red light she consulted the map again looked for there they were supposed to head. Judy watched on curiously as she looked over the map.

"Why don't you use a smart phone to find the route?" Judy asked as Honey put down the map and drove on as the light turned green. "I don't trust those things, never have, never will." Judy was becoming curious about this badger, she was an old friend of Nick's that he never mentioned, didn't trust new technology, lived in a bunker and had means to talk to ghosts with an old beat up van. "Why not?" she figured she would ask first before trying to come to her own conclusions, Honey remained silent for a moment as she drove keeping her attention on the road. "I- I don't trust those things, they only let big brother track you every movement and everything you do." Judy looked at her curiously before looking out the window. "Really?" Honey sighed softly as she kept one paw on the wheel and brushed back the fur on her head and placed it back. "Yeah, those things have tracking chips and everything you search, view, play and call is all routed to some mammal's office far away and they see all of it. And no big brother is gonna trace me or slap a tame collar on me or worse." The raised the curiosity in the small rabbit as she asked about what Honey meant about the tame color.

"Well we have some thanks to you and Nick on that." Glancing to where she suspected the rabbit to be in the passenger seat. "Word on the net was if it weren't for you we so close to having these tame collars slapped on us, all the groups I know were all a buzz about it. I even saw schematics for it, the bureaucracy tried to bury it but I found it." Judy was shocked at the news she heard, part of her didn't want to believe what the badger was saying. Taking her silence as a response she went on. "Yeah that's right, I have photo copies of one a proposed proposition to enact T.A.M.E Initiative. Tractable Attitude Management Enforcement." Judy couldn't believe that Bellweather was that close to getting that initiative passed. "Well its a good thing we put a stop to her." she said trying to escape the awkwardness of this conversation. After some silence with Judy looking out the window she looked over to the badger. "Sooo if I may ask, how do you know Nick?" Honey smiled a little at the memory "Oh it was a long time ago, I meet him back in college at Zootopia University. He was there and an old buddy of his from high school Flash the sloth." Judy suddenly looked surprised. "Flash? they went to high school together?" Honey nodded as she drove through the traffic of Zootopia.

Honey stepped on the break as they came to a stop light looking back and forth before answering Judy's question. "Oh yeah Nick used to tell me about how he and Flash were on the same track team in high school." Judy found it so odd that Flash was on the track team, she still remembered that day at the DMV when Nick told that joke to Flash to slow things down during her investigation. She eventually got back at Nick for his nasty little trick later when he joined he ZPD she had some help from Clawhauser had Nick report to the city morgue to identify a wanted felon and told him he wasn't allowed to bring in any weapons. But Judy had also made arrangements with Delgato to hide under the sheet and she walked in with him and asked him to pull back the sheet. Just as he pulled it back over the head Delgato shot up scarring Nick out of his wits. Judy couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Nick bolting for the door and trying to get away from the zombie. Later that day Nick and Judy called it even from the DMV incident. "What was that about?" Asked Honey since Judy unintentionally giggled making the badger curious to why, "What? oh... was just thinking of a prank we pulled on Nick when he was still a rookie." She said smiling to herself.

Honey chuckled a little as she heard how Judy with the help of a few other officers pranked Nick. "Oh what I would give to see that." She laughed a little before she spoke up again. "So like I was saying I met Nick when he was trying to hustle some freshmen out of a few bucks at a card game. I found the whole thing amusing and struck up a conversation and later I helped him on a few hustles on campus. Once out of college we kept in contact and hung out every now and then." Looking to the badger Judy was more curious about their relationship. "If I may ask Honey, did you two ever date?" The badge was caught of guard by Judy's question and took a moment to answer which made Judy nervous. "Oh well um... We did for a little while but it didn't last long and we both called it off." Judy breathed a sigh of relief hearing it wasn't serious even though she knew it wasn't any of her business who Nick dated before he met her. "I see" The van started to slow down drawing Judy's attention to see what was around them as she looked up as Honey spoke up. "Here we are." She recognized the building, her and Nick's apartment building.

Stepping out of the van the two of them headed into the building as Judy told here where to go and what floor to get off at while she tagged along. Once on the correct floor the duo soon found the apartment and Honey began to knock on the door. There was no response so Honey tried again but still no response so Judy phased through the door to see if he was home. Honey waited outside as Judy explored the apartment checking the first floor before heading up to the second one. What she saw her shocked her as she spotted Nick passed out with a bottle of wine in the floor some of its contents spilled on the wood floor. "NICK." She yelled as she tried to check on him, listening close she could still hear breathing which she felt relieved then she rushed back for the front door and using her new found abilities she reached out toward the lock and took a few moments as she focused on it. Honey could hear the lock mechanism start to rattle before it clicked and the door opened a little. "Honey get in here quick." Making a rush to get in she ran in and looked around not seeing anything before heading up stairs to see Nick passed out. "Nick." She went to him and picked him and laid him on the bed while Judy looked on concerned and tried to get Honey to call 911.

It took Honey a few moments to find Nick's phone on the dresser, Judy had to instruct her on how to call out on the phone. After some auguring back and forth between them Honey figured it out and placed the call. It was a short time later then two paramedics checked out Nick for any sign of danger. The veteran medic walked over to Honey to ask her some questions. "So how did you come to find him here?" Honey didn't hesitate to answer as she told him she was paying a visit to her old friend Nick when she found the door ajar and feeling worried she went in to check to see if he was okay. "He's fine, just going to be feeling it in the morning pretty hard, but if there is any complications please bring him in." Honey nodded at the other medic as the first one logged all the information down and made sure to check on Nick once more before leaving the apartment. With Nick starting to snore on the bed as she walked down stairs to fix herself a drink. Judy would keep an eye him a while longer before she would make her way downstairs to talk to Honey. "He's sleeping soundly up on the bed, would it too much to ask if you would stay the night till Nick wakes up?" Honey took a sip of apple juice that was in the fridge and nodded. "Sure, he's an old friend I want to make sure he's okay." Judy smiled as she was happy that Honey would stay to make sure Nick would be okay.

A few hours later Honey had set up on the sofa to sleep the night in the apartment while Judy tried practicing her abilities on small objects being careful not to wake Nick while she kept an eye on him. She grew weary of practice and walked to the lower floor and went to the set of windows that overlooked the city. The bright lights in the distance as signs of life scurried back and forth mindful of their own business. The events of the past few weeks going through her mind and wondering what will happen next. But there was one silver lining now and that was Honey, at least she had a means of communication and couldn't wait for Nick to wake up in the morning. Judy would keep herself busy with what she could while she waited. Soon enough the sun began to rise over the city and Nick began to stir in his sleep while Honey woke up a short while before Nick and began to fix up breakfast and prepare some stuff for Nick to combat the hangover he would have when he woke up. Honey came up to the bedroom after Judy told her he was waking up as she came in with a couple of pain killers, water and some diced apples and bananas. Nick let out a groan as he started to wake up and started to hold his paw to his head. "Someone tell the guy with the jack hammer to lay off." Said Nick as he started to get up from the bed making Honey chuckle a little causing the fox to stumble back almost falling off the bed at the sudden sound.

Looking to the mammal that was there in the room with him it took him a moment to figure out who it was. "Honey? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he went back to holding his head and then saw the stuff she had with her. "I'm here by request of a friend and it seems I came at the right time and make sure you didn't drink yourself to death." She offered him the water and pain killers while placing the sliced fruit by him on the mattress. Nick would begin to take the medicine and eat the fruit Honey game him. "I'll be downstairs, when you finish up, I can tell you more when your ready." With that she headed out of the room while Nick savored the juiciness of the apple slices and the mushy sweet flavor of the banana. Taking the empty plant and glass down with him to kitchen he could see Honey sitting on the sofa, placing the on the counter he walked over and plopped down a little heavy on the sofa. "So what friend lead you here?" Nick asked wondering just which of his friends contacted Judy, he guessed that it was Finnick. "Was it Finnick?" he asked before she could answer the first question. "No its not but its someone close to you.:" she said almost sounding cryptic. "Close to me, who is close to me that they asked you to come here?" Honey let out a sigh as she thought of how to break the news to Nick. "Well that's going to take some explaining."

Honey stood up from the sofa and looked around the apartment before she called to someone that she couldn't see. "Are you there?" Nick looked around looking for someone that maybe this was the person who asked Honey to come here but he couldn't see anyone else. Clearly Honey had heard something cause she nodded and said something before looking to Nick. She took a deep breath "This is going to sound insane but you have to give me a chance..." she drifted off a moment before finding the words again. "It was Judy." Nick just looked at her like she grew another head before getting up and heading to the front door. "This isn't funny Honey, I know you had some bad trips before but this is to far even for you." He opened the door gesturing for her to leave. "Nick wait...just ask me something only Judy would know." He let out a sigh before he waved his paw at her to give it a try. "Hmmm ah what was the license plate number?" He could see Honey looking off a little like she was listening to someone before looking up at Nick. "29THD03" Nick couldn't believe what he just heard then looked at her sternly "Lucky guess...you know what if you talking to Judy tell her to say something that only me and her know." He said acting smugly. "Judy was thinking of something she could say then looked to Honey "I got something, tell him I really am a dumb bunny." Honey looked curiously at the air before looking to Nick. "Umm she said she really is a dumb bunny, what ever that is about." Nick sighed softly and closed the door. "Okay lets talk." he headed to the sofa as he readied himself for whatever Honey may have to say giving her a chance to prove herself and see what this amounts to.


	13. Reconnecting

Nick rubbed the temples above his eyes trying to understand what was being said to him from Honey his long time friend. He stayed close to the window keeping his gaze on the city as it felt some semblance of sanity and a call back to simpler times. In the back of his mind he wished he was at an earlier point in his life when things were left complex and his day to day routine consisted of hustling mammals out of their money, of course there was risk too but he had his street smarts to get him out most situations. Letting out a heavy sigh he turned back around to see Honey calmly sitting on the sofa while unseen to both of them Judy was across from Nick glancing back and forth from the other two. "So your telling me Judy is a ghost now and is able to talk to you and only you. And asked you to come here to act as a middle mammal for what?" Honey shifted as she sat on the sofa resting her head in paw. "You still don't believe me do you? After all I've told you and the questions you asked. Do you still need convincing?" Looking at the floor for a few moments he didn't want to look her in the eye. "Well you have to admit its a lot to take in even if its true." He turned away once again looking out at the city.

"I don't how much more to say to convince you Nick, I can hear Judy and all my equipment detects a very distinct presence." Honey fishes out the wand like device from earlier and clicked it on to active scan and it came to life. The device emanated a low mechanical noise while the end of it glowed blue as it varied in brightness at a slow rate while panning it around the room. As the device aimed more in Judy's direction which was across from Nick by the window he looked intently on where the device was pointing picturing Judy standing there before him. The blue rapidly began to blink as the sound intensified. "Judy?" he called out to where the device signaled her to be while Judy herself inched a little closer to Nick. "Oh Nick." Honey started to lower the device again hearing the tone in Judy's voice causing Nick to look over to Honey with a curious look on his face as if to ask what was happening. "Oh um, I'm gonna say word for word what she is saying but don't expect me to match her tone." She then cleared her throat before speaking up again. "Oh Nick." The fox gave his friend a warm smile for even trying in the first place. "Judy I missed you so much. I don't know how to go on without you." Judy tried to hold back her tears as she knew Nick was talking directly to her. "Nick, I love you my dumb fox." Nick gave a light smirk at Judy's choice of words.

Nick had to wipe away a tear that was forming on his eye as he collapsed to his knees which was close to Judy's height so he was able to look at him at eye level. "I... I... Judy..." He started to feel himself break down as he wasn't sure what to say next, he felt himself withdrawing hoping this was all a dream and that he would wake up any moment now. Nick had stopped paying attention to the mechanical whine of the device as Judy asked a favor of Honey. The badger thought for a moment about Judy's request. Once she was assured she would make sure to get out soon as she could Honey nodded be it cautiously. As Nick held his head in his paws he felt something touch his shoulder to see Honey and smiled lightly but before he could react she took him into a close hug. "Honey? I appreciate the gesture but..." The badge spoke low. "You know I never told you this but when I first met you and Finnick at the ice cream shop." Nick began to smell something different about Honey, she smelled like someone else. It wasn't strong but it was like a extra smell that came from no where. Then his eyes widened in realization, it was Judy's scent. "I never knew that the same fox who so effortlessly conned me and the owner would be the love of my life, my clever fox in the rain forest." Nick stood back shocked as she mentioned that moment outside of Manchas's place. "Judy?" She gave a smile and nod. "I have a short time I can do this, but I had to, to say the words I've longed to say. "I love you Nick and I never knew it before I met you that I would have even considered saying yes to a fox."

Nick still was shocked as the badger being controlled by Judy winked at him. "I know about the ring Nick, I saw you showing it Bogo at the hospital." he started to point at her slightly then in the general direction of the hospital and back at her. "That was you?" she nodded "And the night Allison was here" her smile quickly faded and anger grew in those eyes. "I take that as a yes." Nick said feeling fear now from Judy. "I... you know I got rid of her after that." He sighed and turned away looking back the life below the window. "I don't know what to say, Allison got to me at my lowest point and my wall was down. I was weak but you know why." Judy nodded as she listened to Nick. "So for now on, I will do what I can to get back at those scum bags who did this." He clenched his fist as he became angry again before he felt a paw on him again calming him down. "Nick, I don't want you heading onto his foolishly, you could get hurt too or worse, but with my help and Honey's we can do this, we can make them pay and put them where they belong." she began to feel something tug at her and weaken her. "Nick, I have to leave this body, but remember I love you now and forever." With that Judy pulled back and felt everything fade away as she fell, feeling drained and weak. She knew what had happened as Nick's grandfather explained to her.

She had spent some of her energy and now she felt weak for it. Honey nearly fell on the floor before Nick caught her and helped her lay down. Checking to make sure she was okay he reached over to the wand like device he wondered what it was called but he would have to ask later. Flicking it on he passed it around the room before he got a signal from behind Honey. "Judy I love you, my dumb bunny." He said with tears falling along his cheeks as Judy smiled at him while she recovered from taking over Honey's body. The badge felt herself come back as she rubbed her head. "That felt like a dream, I was there but I had no control of what was happening." Honey smiled brightly shortly after "That was amazing, I'm gonna have to log that experience later." She got up and went to the kitchen to fix herself from water. Following her to the kitchen Nick and Judy were both looking at her curiously at how she reacted and then Honey could see Nick and placed the cup down after drinking half of the contents. "It was incredible Nick, its hard to describe it. Oh sorry I'm just super excited that I experienced that." Nick let out a sigh as he walked up to kitchen island that overlooked the living room. "Okay, so now that we are able to talk to each other for the most part but does Judy have any plans for catching these guys?" Judy thought for a moment of what their options were.

"Well we need to gather evidence against these drug dealers, if we can get a hold of a sample of the drug then we can find out what we are up against." Honey went on to say what she heard Judy said. Nick listened intently as Judy laid out the plan for the three of them to get more information on the drug dealers. "Well we can't exactly use my van, I have artwork on it that would give it away." Honey interjected as she heard the plan and it was obvious they couldn't use Finnick's. "Though if we rent a van from discount rental place that could house my recording equipment, we just need to get in close enough to set up some hidden cameras to catch their activity." Judy and Nick nodded at Honey's addition to the plan. Judy for the first time in a long was feeling happy and that Nick was no longer alone even if they needed a third person as a go between. It made a million miles feel like nothing and they could speak to each other. Soon as they finalized their plans they went to a local rental place and found a 3 year old van that looked like the ones used by most delivery companies and wouldn't look out of place.

Between Honey and Judy they found their way back to the warehouse that the criminals were using as the refinery and distribution hub. Judy directed them to a spot that was out of view of the warehouse and they would go in on foot to set up the cameras while she would also act as look out and signal Honey if anyone was coming. It took a few hours to make sure everything was working and Honey put a scrambler on her wireless feeds so no one else could see the transmissions from the camera's. Once everything was good to go, Nick and Honey were hold up in the van watching the feeds while Judy went to scout the warehouse for activity and wouldn't be disappointed as she saw various mammals all in hazard suits and gas masks making sure to not ingest any of the materials they worked on. Channeling her abilities she picked up one of the vials that had the final product and moved it along to the racks that used to store merchandise to sell. Choosing a path that wouldn't seen was tricky but she eventually made her way to one of the large doors, she spotted one that was open a crack just enough to get the vial through. With some effort she got the vial back to van where they stored it in a cooler. Judy was not fully exhausted having to use her energy for an extended time even with breaks in between.

It would be some time before there was any activity at the warehouse as they spotted several vans driving up to the building and the mammals in hazard suits wheeled out two pallets worth of product. The cases where that for transporting liquids. There were no markings which was of no surprise to them and they recorded every moment of the loading onto the van. Fortunately for them Honey had a high powered audio pick up that could pick up audio from long distance and was aimed right at the mammals loading up the goods. Most of it was basic things about where and how to load the cases, there was mention of a warehouse in Tundra Town that would act as a perfect refrigeration for the drugs. But then just before as the drugs were fully loaded onto the van and ready to go, another figure approached the ones in hazard suits. Nick and Judy couldn't believe who it was and hearing the audio confirmed what they saw on the screen. There was a thumb and Honey looked back to see Nick had fell back on the floor of the van clearly shocked by what he saw. "Judy? Why is nick acting like that? Judy?" There was no response. "Not you too." She looked back at the screen and there before her was an arctic fox.


	14. Back Up

Nick got back up to get a close look at the screen making sure what he was seeing was true. Part of him was in denial that it couldn't be her, that it had to be someone that looked and sounded like her. Him and Judy would know that not many in Zootopia would come close to sounding like her but this would explain many things. With the vial of the experimental drug in their possession and the video evidence they gathered, it seemed useless to go in without any back up so they all decided to take what they had to Bogo and try to convince him to send back up to deal with the drug dealers. After waiting some time for it to be clear for them to leave. Honey got behind the driver seat and headed to precinct one. It would be another hour before they pulled into the public parking lot for the building as Nick stepped and heading to the building with Honey following close behind and near by them but unseen was Judy keeping up with Nick. It was decided they wouldn't bring up the news of Judy being a ghost knowing Bogo wouldn't believe them so they figured to keep it out of it.

Once inside the ever cheerful voice of Clawhauser rang out filling up the main lobby of the precinct. "Nick, hey buddy." Nick gave the cheetah a salute as he walked up to the desk. "Hey Clawhauser, I like you meet Honey." Honey nodded at the cheetah and extended her paw to shake with Clawhauser. Taking her paw in his he shook it gently. "Pleasure to meet you Honey." She nodded at him before taking her paw back placing it behind her to hold with her left paw. "Likewise, I'm an old friend of Nick." The cheetah almost looked concerned at Nick not wanting to think what it could be, not after such a short time. Seeing this Nick shook his head at Clawhauser "She's just helping me with a case, speaking of which where is Bogo? we got some important files for him." Clawhauser nodded at him as he paged Bogo from the desk and a moment later his voice was heard over the com saying the he would see them. "Thanks." Nick said as he left the lobby to head up stairs with Honey who had a usb drive with all the surveillance footage from the stake out.

A short time later Bogo was reviewing the footage of the surveillance footage with a skeptical look on his face till it reached the part that caught their attention before. Bogo turned back to the screen just in time to see the arctic fox. "This isn't enough too.." he was interrupted by what he heard on the computer, it was clearly her voice. "I'll contact precinct three that is near by there. if that really is her then any big move we make will tip her off." Nick nodded as he agreed with the chief. Bogo stopped the program and took out the drive and put it in a secure drawer before he leaned onto his desk from where he sat. "We will have to handle this delicately." Standing up from his desk he looked out the window as he thought about how to proceed and what plan he would come up with to collaborate with other precinct. Finally turning back around he picked up a cell phone from his secure drawer he didn't feel like risking using the main line to call not being sure if the fox in question had tapped the lines. "Precinct three, this is Chief Bogo of Precinct one. I need to speak to Capt. John Ursin this is important." there was a momentary pause as the officer on the line got a hold of the captain. "One moment, I'll transfer you." There was a light click noise before he heard another voice come up, a very deep almost bellowing voice. "Yes Chief?" Asked the captain on the other line as the chief was his superior officer.

"Listen carefully we need to organize a squad to investigate the warehouses on the water front in the run down commercial district." The captain on the other line pondered what Bogo said and wondered why he was calling to use his own officers. "I can do that sir, but I'm curious why you can't use officers from your dept." Bogo rubbed his temple before he spoke up. "Listen I have reason to believe one of my own is involved in illegal operations at one of the warehouses. And any large activity at my dept will likely tip off the mammal in question." Silence filled the line a moment before the captain said anything. "That's a scary prospect Chief, I'm sadden to hear that its even a possibility. I'll call in one squad from SWAT and three cruisers." Bogo nodded as he heard what the captain can do then looked over to Nick. "Good Captain, in addition to your force I will send one officer, Nick Wilde to assist with the operation." "Chief" Bogo looked to Nick and looked at him curiously. "I need help from Honey too." The buffalo just gave him a weird look. "She's important to the case Chief." Bogo sighed heavily and put the phone back up to his head. "Oh and joining him will be a civilian advisor."

"If that is what you wish Chief, I'll wait for them to head to the warehouses." "Good, I'll send you what data we have on the location and surveillance photos." The captain acknowledged what Bogo was saying and after confirming the time to expect Nick and Honey he hung up the phone. "Okay you two meet up with Captain Ursin at precinct three, here is the address." Bogo took some paper and wrote down the address before handing it to Nick. He looked it over before slipping into his back pocket. "Thanks Chief, we'll find those dealers and bring them to justice." Bogo nodded at Nick as he stood up and gestured to the door. "Good luck, hope you catch them." He said as Nick and Honey walked out of his officer and head outside back to the van. On the way out Clawhauser tried to lasso him into a conversation but he told him he had something to take care of and had to leave. The two of them made it to the van and headed out to precinct three to meet Captain John Ursin.

Pulling up to the building Nick could see it matched the architecture of the surrounding buildings while stepping out of the van followed by Honey. Lastly Judy got off the van following Nick and Honey as they looked around taking in the setting. The building itself looked older then precinct one, Nick could recall that he remembered precinct one had been remodeled years ago but the city didn't put any funds into renovating this building. Once inside they were greeted by a female jaguar at the front desk. "Welcome to the ZPD 3rd precinct, how may I help you?" Nick stepped forward and smiled politely. "Yes we are here to see Captain Ursin, we were sent by Chief Bogo." The jaguar nodded "Of course, let me page him that your here." She picked up the phone and dialed his extension and let him know the mammals Bogo sent were here. Putting the phone down she directed them toward Ursin's office, Nick and Honey bid farewell to the jaguar as they went down the hallway to the elevator and took it to the third floor.

The doors opened to another hallway and turned left like they were directed and soon found the captains officer and knocked gently on the door. "Com in" said the captain from inside as Nick opened the door followed in by Honey and Judy. "Thanks for meeting with us sir." Said Nick seeing who Captain Ursin was, a brown bear, in fact one of the shortest he'd seen. It was hard for Nick to determine age but he seemed to be in his 30's. He surmised that he could have been captain had he started his law enforcement career much sooner. The bear gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk and they sat down and went over the photos Bogo and sent to John. After he was all caught up on the events till now he let out a heavy sigh taking a moment to take all that in. "I see and this drug operation could be behind the death of your girlfriend, well I may have some evidence to that matter." Nick's ears perked up at what John said. "Well when you left Bogo had one of his most trusted drug analysts go over the drug you found." He handed the printed paper work to Nick who was out of league with chemical science.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not a science mammal." He tried to read it as best he could. "Well it says that is different variation of a Class С botanical known as mendicampum holicifius," He the gestured to turn the page over showing some other data. "But this variation is different, from the compound concentrations suggest that the user could maintain control of themselves unlike the mendicampum holicifius or night howlers that caused the user to loose total control." Honey asked Nick to look at the paper seeing that she had some experience with chemistry and read over the analysis. "I see here that its theorized with enough dosage it can nullify that effect." The bear nodded in agreement. "Yes with enough of this drug a mammal could lose control but its dangerous as it could lead to death." Nick looked down at the floor as he tried to recall what happened to the mammals that attacked them. "Did Bogo include any info on the mammals that attacked us?" He looked through his files and found something. "Ah yes, according to tox screens they did have night howler in their system but their isn't much information, notations by the doctors say that the sedative in the tranquilizer could have interacted with the night howler, distorting the compound."

Honey placed the paper work back on the captain's desk as he looked over the reports then picked up the phone to give the command to start gathering up what officers he could gather and the swat team. "I'm having the teams get together in the bull pen, we'll head down there to come up with our strategy" The four of them walked out of the officer heading to the first floor that had the bull pen. Once inside there was nine officers, and 4 members of swat all geared up and ready to go. Captain Ursin put up the papers and pulled down the map showing the others what they needed to know about the location they were headed and planned out where each car would go. Captain John would go on to assign each of the teams what they would do and where to be and once everyone had a clear understanding of the plan they headed out. Nick, Honey and Judy joined the captain in his car with three others cars with three officers each plus the swat team.

Once they got closer to the docks they took a scattered approach to the building in an attempt to lesson the chance of being seen. The lead car with John, Nick, Honey and Judy stopped around the same place where they parked the van earlier. So far there was no activity around but they went on with the operation. Swat went in first to the main door while other others covered the exits and other doors from behind their cars. One of the swat members a rhino wearing heavy armor bashed down the door with a battering ram and then a lion and tiger went in with weapons drawn. They each were carrying less then lethal rifles that were loaded up with concentrated pellets of tear gas that on impact would create a cloud of tear gas up to a meter across. Once inside they headed deeper in only to find an empty warehouse. Once it was determined the building was clear Nick and John went inside to not find any trace they were there. "What happened?" Nick asked to no one in particular. The bear shrugged as he looked around more till he saw a lone table with a piece of paper on it. "Nick" he called out causing the fox to rush over to the captain. "Look" he handed him the note that read "Better luck next time" Nick was infuriated as he slammed his fist on the table crunching the paper in his paw. "DAMN IT" he yelled out loudly filling the building. He felt anger rising in him that it was starting to take over when he felt a large paw on his shoulder. "We'll get them soon Nick, they'll mess up sooner or later and when they do we will get them." He said trying to comfort Nick. "Thank you sir, but if its all the same to you can you leave us here."

Captain Ursin sighed heavily as he looked around the warehouse. "I really shouldn't leave you here alone, but if your friend Honey stayed here too then it shouldn't be a problem." Nick was now leading his head into his arms on the table as the bear walked outside to see Honey there waiting to hear what happened. "Its a bust they knew we were coming. Your pal Nick wants to stay but I told him only if you stay too to keep an eye on him. I can leave you the unmarked car we came in, just be back by tonight otherwise I'll send a patrol car back to check on you." Honey nodded and thanked the captain for his concern and said she would stay with Nick and would try to urge him to leave soon as she could. With that the others left leaving them at the empty warehouse while Honey and Judy went inside to join Nick. An hour passed as they remained silent not talking while Nick thought through the events leading up to now and just wanted the night mare to end. "Please, please say that I'm going to wake up and there would be Judy laying next to me and saying it was just a bad dream, oh god please..." he started to break down as Honey tried to comfort him then right then they heard foot steps entering the warehouse. "Oh Nick, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I really wanted to meet you and your new friends but we had to find a new place to call home. You understand right?" In walked the arctic vixen as Nick looked up to see her. "Allison" he said low with anger creeping in his voice.


	15. Confrontation

Nick rose to his feet as Allison entered his view from where the administration office was in the corner of the warehouse. The white furred fox kept her distance from Nick and Honey as she circled them around in the large area. "Oh Nick I saw so much potential in you, with your history and your talent we could have gone far." Nick snarled as he kept his sights focused on Allison while she seemed very assure of herself not affected at all by Nick's aggressive stance. "Please Nick we are all civilized mammals here, no need to bare your teeth at me, All I want to do is talk." She stopped in her tracks as she folded her paws behind her back. Nick practically growled as he spoke up. "Why would I want to talk to you, unless behind the jail cell." She shook her head slightly she walked up to him making his anger rise with each step she took he did everything he could to restrain himself from outright attacking her. Chances are she has them covered and also he felt Judy wouldn't want him doing anything foolish so he kept his cool as much as he could. Coming up to within a few feet of him she looked him over as he stood in a pose ready to attack at any moment.

"Don't you want to know why I'm doing all this?" Nick had no interest in hearing her motive but he had a feeling she was wanting to gloat over him. "I could care less." She sighed softly as thought of how to take this forward, Nick wasn't reacting to how she had thought or hoped he would. But since he was a former hustler he would be a hard one to trick or to egg him on. "Well Nick first off I'd like to thank you for taking in Bellwether. She had a good plan but if she seriously though she could take on us predators, she would have another thing coming." She turned her back to Nick who almost lost control and started to ready for a pounce but a laser sight on his chest caught his attention. She glanced back seeing Nick had noticed the last sight and chuckled. "Oh I should have explained, I have some friends of my own and on the topic of your friend." She took out small iPad that fit in her pocket and Nick could see her selecting a file then handed it to him. From the screen Nick could see security footage of their attempt at surveillance and in the video Nick and Honey are seen setting up cameras. Putting it aside a scowl came across his face. "That's of little consequence, Bogo knows you betrayed the precinct and there isn't anywhere you can go in this city."

A smile came across as her face as she looked at Nick which unnerved him but he wouldn't show it, especially to Allison. "That was really a bonus so I could work building up my recourses and not get caught which I will give you applause Not everyday I get caught and by a sly fox such as yourself bravo but now that trapped here." The doors closed and locked all around the warehouse with the two looking around then Honey spoke up to Allison. "Well the police will be back, and they'll find you here." Allison wasn't phased by the threat made by Honey. "Oh that is no problem since you will be both be dead by then." As she said that the temperature started to drop in the warehouse as Nick and Honey knew what was happening as Judy herself was feeling anger rise as she was coming close to reacting against Allison. "Getting a bit cold in here, I think we should calm down a bit and talk this out." Nick said in hopes of Judy hearing him and to pull back for now not to give herself away too early. Part of him wanted to here her motivation.

Allison just smiled smugly at Nick and nodded. "Sure thing Nick we are all civilized here and isn't it boring." Finally some new information from the arctic fox Nick though. "Boring?" Allison started walking around them again. "Yes, if the Bellwether scare taught me anything is that we are outnumbered by prey species and we need to show them who has the power. The power to fight, the power to rule over the weaker species." This was angering Nick but he kept calm. "Yeah well Bogo could take you down in a heart beat." She nodded as she knew he was right. "Yes he could, but that's where my plan comes in." She fishes out a vial of the drug. "I'm sure you had a chance to test it, we noticed one as missing after you left. What would you say you could have all the power and strength of your wild ancestors but with the mental clarity to use your wits to not only out think your prey but also overpower them." Nick snarled at her. "And why did you kill Judy?" She turned to make sure she was facing Nick and steadily walked closer but kept out of arms reach. "Oh she was going to ruin my plans, That little operation you two planned would have put a damper on my plans and while I didn't hate Judy, she was a friend of mind." The cold air started to fill the room again. "But it was strictly business and I had counted on both of you dying but you surprised me."

He let a smirk cross his face as he looked to her. "Yeah you underestimate us, just as Bellwether did." Allison nodded as she stood there and examined the vial before looking back to Nick. "Yes, yes I did but that's not a mistake I'll make again and now I'm getting bored of this conversation. I'm done satisfying your curiosity." She walked over to an elevated platform that lead to the top of the office. "Firstly I want you to kill your friend here." He scoffed at her as he glanced back at Honey who was looking worried then to Allison. "What makes you think I'll do that." She smiled at him. "Yes your much too smart of a fox aren't you, but unlike Bellwether I plan ahead." she snapped her fingers and suddenly Nick felt a pinch against his fur and moved his paw to where he felt something and pulled it back with a syringe dart that was now empty. "Oh don't you like my improvements over the sheep's method. This ensures if goes straight into the blood stream and I took the liberty of giving you ohh just four times does, have fun." She smiled evilly watching Nick start to go into convulsions and scratch at his head like something was taking over his mind and tried to escape it. Honey tried to calm him down but took a step back as Nick's face was starting to snarl and growl. "Honey, get away from me, run." he said between growls. "No Nick your stronger then this, you can.." She was interrupted when Nick snapped at her. "I can't" Then noticing she wasn't going to run he ran as fast he could to another part of the warehouse getting as far as he can before the drug took full effect.

he made it around half way down the building when he halted in his tracks and began acting like a feral vicious ferocious fox in search of a meal. Turning around he snuck around the warehouse looking down each aisle of storage racks looking for something he could smell, a badger in the building. Honey began to run to the other side trying to get away from Nick who was no longer himself anymore. Judy watched on in horror as Nick prowled the warehouse. "Nick don't do this." Her plea fell on deaf ears as he couldn't hear her even if he could. Running up ahead she gave clues to Honey where Nick was coming from and how to avoid him. She found herself wondering how this came to be but non the less had to do would she could to save Nick and Honey. "Make a left here, he's coming up to you at full speed." Honey dodged to the left down another aisle as Nick slid by as he lost track of his prey and took a moment to recover from missing the badger. Judy began to realize this wasn't going to end well and Allison's plan was going to succeed.

Honey was nearing the end of the aisle as Nick started walking slowly down to come at her quietly as she found a place to hide hoping Nick wouldn't find her. Nick sniffed the air picking up her scent as he was closing in on her but as he got closer Judy figured out how she could intervene and dashed for Nick before he could strike at Honey. Jumping into his body made him stop in his tracks as he tried to make sense of what was happening in his mind. He didn't feel any control but also he felt another take control of his body. Honey then looked confused as Nick shook his head and walked away from her and toward where Allison stood. When she saw Nick walking toward her with the lack of blood on his lips she became irritated. "Your you a lousy predator Nick. I guess another does is in order." Nick stood up proudly under Judy's control. "No and your not going to get away with this." She looked smugly at him. "Well you still have control, again you surprise me Nick you have much more willpower then I thought." Nick grinned like someone holding back a secrete they couldn't contain. "Nick is not here right now." Another voice began to accompany Nick's like an echo filling the room.

Allison tilted her head curiously trying to figure out the other voice she heard. "Nick?" she asked curiously as she took a step forward. "No, its me" The second voice became more clearer as it echoed behind Nick's voice as Judy's. "Judy? how can that be?" She was now fully confused at how she was hearing Judy's voice coming from Nick. "I'm going to bring you to justice." The arctic fox thought for a moment on how to deal with this new turn of events. "Alright if you want to end this, lets do it the right away." She took out the vial and inserted into a syringe. "If you want to end this, lets end this." She injected herself with a single dose of the drug. Watching on from the ground floor she saw Allison inject herself and struggled a few moments as the drug took affect before jumping down from where she stood. Leaning forward she growled at Judy as she mimicked her actions as they circled each other growling at each other. Judy felt Nick's heart racing it she wasn't sure how long he would last but she had to stop Allison. The arctic fox struck first as she pounced at Judy but she managed to dodge her first attack. Allison tumbled on the ground and then stood back up and looked at where Nick stood being controlled by Judy so now she was dealing the mind of Judy using the body of a fox, it made no sense to her but she was determined to end this.

Both once again found themselves standing face to face as Allison readied herself for another strike, Judy was watching her movies carefully for any signs of how and when she would attack her. Apart from the rhino she had fought against other mammals as part of her training. There was things to look for in the opponents stance and along with body language, Allison was being careful to what she showed but Judy was able to see her pivot her right foot very slightly and started to put some weight on the leg. In a flash Allison launched herself from her right foot just like Judy figured she would and rolled down forward below Allison and stopped herself before she rolled to far and pushed off the floor swinging Nick's legs to where Allison was going to land. Her reaction time wasn't fast enough to see the blur of Nicks legs and fell on her back knocking the wind out of her temporarily giving time for Judy to recover and grabbed Allison by the wrist and began to pull her up and reached for her other and pulled them behind her back in attempt to subdue her. The arctic fox wouldn't give up so easily and kicked back at Judy hitting Nicks body catching him in the upper thigh. Pain shot through Nick's body affecting Judy too as she was in control of him which made her stumble back holding a paw to where she was kicked she noticed it was a different kind of pain then she ever felt.

While she recovered herself Allison came u

p with a leg swipe to Nick's legs sending him to the floor and pressed her knee to his throat. Judy was doing what she could do to push off Allison from Nick's wind pipe. She was close to loosing consciousness. Then out of the blue the weight on Nick's throat was lessened and Judy began gasping for air through Nick's lungs. Coughing as she stood up she looked to see what happened and there was Honey standing over Allison as she pushed her off and began to take hold her as Allison struggled against her grip, she was slightly stronger then a fox and had more trouble getting the badger off of her. Judy struggled as she stood up feeling the pain building up from the hits she took. Looking for something to restrain Allison she looked some kind of rope or maybe loose zip ties left out over from who ever used the warehouse last. While looking around a thump sound filled Nick's ears and she looked back to see Allison standing over Honey about to strike another blow when she ran up tackling Allison pinning Nick's head into her ribs and landed on her back again causing her to cough more as the combined impact on her chest and back made it hard to breath for a short time and Judy using Nick's strength knocked out Allison rendering her unconscious.

Judy looked to find something to restrain then she spotted something to use, some old rope left behind by work crews. Just before she could reach it a dart struck the ground near the rope and looked up to see the gun man from earlier who shot Nick she held up his paws to show no weapons. The mammal was covered head to toe but she could tell he was a wolf. She soon felt herself begin to weaken and wasn't sure if it was the drugs in Nick system or her loosing touch with Nick as she still had control of his body longer then she should have. But she had to make sure Nick was safe no matter what happened to her but fortune was with her as almost as soon as he took aim at her another dart hit him, a tranq fired by a weasel officer. Judy didn't even notice the weasel enter the building which may have accounted for the other mammal being caught off guard. "Officer Connor, I was sent by the captain to make sure everything was okay, seemed like there was some trouble." Judy smiled softly as she gestured to the arctic fox to be detained as well asked him to call in paramedic and needed attention. "You look fine Nick." the weasel said looking him over. "No, I was injected by that guy with the experimental drug, I'm just barely hanging on." The weasel finished paw cuffing the fox and ran back out to the car to call in paramedic.

Before the weasel made it back she felt herself become faint and fell out of Nick while he fell unconscious getting Honey's attention as she got up from the ground. "Nick." She ran to him, Judy? Judy?" There was no response, she was worried for Judy but Nick's heart beat was faint so he turned her focus on Nick. The weasel came back with a first aid kit and started checking him over with what he learned from field training. He managed to sustain Nick till the paramedics arrived. A short time later two paramedics came rushing in with a gurney a buck and gazelle, Honey rushed along side them to they took him into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. Honey and Officer Conner were left behind as only family was allowed to ride with the patient. A few hours later Nick woke up in a hospital bed lights were low to let him sleep. As he woke up Honey stood up from the chair against the wall and went up to Nick. Looking around dazed he spotted Honey by his side and smiled softly seeing his old friend. "Honey?" he said as looked at her. "Hey Nick, so glad your doing better." He rubbed his head as he tried to recall his last memory. "Last thing I remember was talking to Allison at the warehouse then...then..." he drifted off as he remembered something else, something like a presence.

"There was someone else there..." He went wide eyed as he realized what the presence he felt. "Judy, I felt Judy she was there." Honey nodded as she recalled the change in Nick during the trouble in the warehouse. "You did change suddenly and went after Allison," "Oh yeah I was struck by that dart... darted me with the drug.. Did I?" Honey shook her head no so Nick breathed a sigh of relief thankful he didn't hurt his friend. "I believe Judy saved both of us and Zootopia." Nick smiled softly "That's Judy alright" He looked around a little then to Honey. "Speaking of, have you heard anything from her?" She stepped away from the bed not wanting to look Nick in the eye. "I'm sorry no, not since the warehouse." He sighed heavily hoping she would come back even if it meant he could only talk to her through Honey. He laid back down in the bed taking some comfort in the fact Judy's killer was brought to justice and Zootopia was safe again. Honey patted Nick's shoulder "Get some rest Nick, Finnick and I will have a little get together later after you get out." Nick started to say he didn't feel up to any kind of party. "No, no Nick you can't say no to his you need your friends, we're here for you." Nick hesitated to smile as he wasn't fully sure about it but he knew they had his best interest in mind and gave her a hug as he felt that he might be able to move on with his life.


	16. Life returns

Judy opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by stars all around her, gasping as the sight before she looked down to see she wasn't on any ground. Instead she was floating in space and very confused to what was happening now. Then a floor made of light emerged below her and it seemed like was able to stand on the light. Her attempts to make sense of it were in vain. The floor then stretched out ahead of her and lead to a light source. Now able to walk again she walked toward it curiosity beckoning her toward it. Reaching her small paw toward it as it came into reach she felt a sensation of warmth but not unpleasant in any way but rather a sense of home and love. The closest she could relate the feeling was back when she was last in Nick's arms holding her to him feeling his warmth and comfort. She sighed softly and decided to walk inside of it and passing through the bright light to see what looked like a sphere made up of stars and before her was a familiar old fox. "Judy" He called out to her making her smile as she walked up to him. "Hey.." She tried to think of his name but soon realized she didn't know what it was. The fox smirked as he knew what her confusion was. "I apologize Judy I never fully introduced myself. I'm Samuel Wilde." He extended his paw to her, she shook his paw in return and smiled at him "So Samuel Wilde is it, that's a nice name." Samuel smiled as he pulled his paw back and started to walk further into the sphere as he gestured her to follow.

Falling in step with him she came up to his side as she looked up at him. "So what is happening now?" She asked as she looked up to see what he would say next. "Well once again you caught our attention Judy." He stopped and turned to face her in a way that reminded her again of Nick. "You saved Nick with the cost of your life then you saved him, Honey and the people of Zootopia at the cost of your spirit." She looked concerned at him holding up her paws up and together in a worried fashion. "You mean I've...?" she drifted off as he nodded confirming what she was thinking. She had crossed over and not even had the chance to say goodbye to Nick. She started to cry where she stood and before she fell to her knees she was caught by Samuel. "Now before you get too teary Judy I have something to say." She brushed away her tears looking up at his smiling face. "Due to your sacrifice we have talked it over and decided that you deserve a second chance." she looked at him wide eyed not sure she heard him correctly. "Second chance?" she felt like saying to confirm what she heard as he nodded at her. "Yes Judy, for your bravery, and sacrifice and your care for others above your own life."

The light below her intensified catching her attention then looked back up at Samuel. "Also as part of your second chance you will be given a new body." She was confused now by what he meant. "A new body?" She nodded at her. "Well your old one is gone now and we have reform your body but I suggested a change." She just kept quiet this time looking up at him. "You see Judy, I thought it made more sense to send you back a tad differently." In that moment a form spawned from the light floor before her standing roughly as tall as Samuel. As the form's began to take on a shape she could see the ears and tail of a fox, the light started to fade and she could see the fur markings and gender. It was most certainly female with grey and orange markings. The back side was mostly gray with orange and white under belly, It was an interesting mix of colors. "Is that going to be me?" she asked as she tried to take a step toward it. "Yes, I thought it was fitting giving your relationship with my grandson." Judy wasn't sure what to say but she decided not to saying against it. It was a miracle to even get a second chance in of itself. "Thank you Samuel, I'm very grateful." He smiled at her softly and held up his paw. "No need to thank me, but just be sure to make the most of this second chance and make every minute count, and Judy you have a select number of mammals you can reveal yourself too, Nick and your parents." She spoke up before he could say anything else. "Um if you will, how about Honey, and Chief Bogo?" He looked to around to someone Judy couldn't see then back to her and nodded. "Okay, but just those two." Judy smiled as she looked around to see figures appear around her in a circle. They all extended their arms and the light intensified around her to the point she couldn't anything and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Nick was back at the apartment with Honey and Finnick, they were doing what they could to cheer him up but to no avail. They figured it was a low chance but they still gave it a try as Nick held onto the detecting device Honey had made. The device didn't work like it did before, it would flicker as if it was trying to scan for anything but nothing was found. Nick sighed softly as he put it down on the coffee table. "Hey guys, I appreciate what your doing but I'd like to be left alone for now." Honey and Finnick looked to each other for a moment thinking if they should leave him alone or not. Honey turned to look back at Nick and placed her paw on his shoulder and patted it softly. "Okay Nick, but we'll be back to check on you. I don't want a repeat of last time." Nick smirked as he recalled how he was found drunk a few days ago. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." With that the two started to leave and said their goodbyes before heading out the front door. Nick stood up and walked over to the large window that faced the city. He watched the city for a while feeling his mind was blank not sure what to think or focus on.

After a while he turned around and turned off the lights to head up to bed and get ready to start his day fresh. He changed into his favorite boxes and slipped into bed letting sleep take its hold on him soon enough. A few hours into his sleep he felt something wake him up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he felt something drawing him that he couldn't figure out but it felt important and so he got dressed as quickly as he could and followed this sense he was feeling. Rushing down to the lobby he ran outside into the cool night air as he hailed a cab. Once inside he asked the driver to take him to the outskirts of the city, the driver was confused but still took Nick where he wanted to go. It was a hour before they made it to roughly where Nick wanted to go and jumped out of the car and tossed the driver the money he asked for and ran off leaving him confused. He found himself in the northern most part of Zootopia past the designated biomes and into the wild forests.

Stumbling over some brush and roots he found where he was being drawn to a clearing in the woods but nothing was there, he was so sure of what he felt. He started to turn back when a light shown brightly behind him and turned around to see a light so bright making him cover up his eyes. He just watched in amazement what was happening as the orb of light engulfed the area for a few moments before going back to its original size. Nick watched intently as it pulsated for a short while before a rush of air rushed outward and the light took the form a fox. When the light subdued he could see the figure better, it was that of a female fox but he had trouble seeing any color markings so he took out his phone and turned on the light at the mammal before him. Something about this vixen seemed familiar she looked up at him. "Nick?" He took a step back, that was so close to Judy's voice but it couldn't be. "Oh Nick." she rushed up him reaching her arms around him holding him close. "Oh god Nick it really is you." After a moment she pulled back enough to look at him with her violet eyes. "Judy?" he asked still not fully sure what was happening. She smiled brightly with that way she always did only now it was with the face of a fox. It blew his mind but she had Judy's scent that he had grown to love over time.

"Is it really you?" She nodded and smiled at him "Yes, I was given a second chance and they brought me back as a fox as you can see." He backed up to look her over and smiled softly as he let go to pull off his coat and draped it over her body. It was then she noticed she hadn't any clothing on and blushed heavily under her fur. "Guess clothes are sold separately" he joked making Judy smile, she wanted to be upset at the joke but she was too full of joy to be back in his arms to be mad. They stayed embraced for a while longer before making their way back to the road. Nick had forgot to tell the taxi driver to wait but was so lost in the moment he didn't think it through. "So how did you know I'd be here Nick?" He looked at Judy still confused but gradually accepting the change. "I'm not fully sure, but some unknown force drew me here like instinct." She nodded at him. "Must have been your grandfather's idea" he blinked surprised by what she said. "My grandfather?" She smiled at him seemingly enjoying that she was now the same height as him. "Yes Samuel was a big help through this whole ordeal." Nick was astonished, he knew his grandfather passed away some time ago but the fact he helped his girlfriend was amazing.

Looking down the road he wasn't sure how exactly they'd get back but soon a pair of headlights drew near and he ducked Judy out of the way not sure who these people were and what they would think of two foxes one of which half dressed. The truck sputtered to a stop and someone stepped out short in stature. "Anybody out there?" he pulled out a flash light scanning the area. The voice rung a bell as Nick stepped forward with Judy. "Stu? asked Nick." taking another step forward Stu was very curious now. "Nick, what are you doing out here?" Nick brought Judy forward "Apparently the same reason you are." Stu walked closer to see this new fox, she didn't want to scare him by rushing him. He closely examined her face, it was like looking into the eyes of a stranger but also his lost daughter it was strange. "Judy?" she smiled and nodded. "What happened to you?" She smiled shyly "Its a long story, but we can talk about it somewhere more warm." Stu nodded "of course, of course." The three of them hopped into the truck Nick and Judy were a bit scrunched in the small cabin but Stu made sure to make a hasty return home in Bunny Borrow.

It took time to get back to the Hopps residence but once they reached the homestead they each got out and since they didn't have any fox sized clothing they gave Judy some blankets to wear. Stu had woken up Bonnie and the four of them were down in the family den talking over the events of the past few weeks. Judy told her story to the three of them as they listened to every word she said. Bonnie sat by Judy's right side still not believing her daughter was back and felt like a dream more than reality. Nick stayed at Judy's left holding her paw in his during the whole story. After they were caught up she started to feel tired and asked if she could sleep their the night and her parents were happen to oblige and let her sleep in the guest room as her old room was given to one of her other siblings. Nick stayed up a while longer with Judy's parents. "So Nick you found her in the woods?" Asked Bonnie as he nodded in acknowledgement. "I was drawn to the location by something I can't describe and then a orb of light formed into what she became, I don't how or why but I'm just glad she's back. May take getting used to her new self but that's a small issue I think." Her parents nodded at the same time. Stu stood up from the lounger, "Well Nick it is late and if you want to stay here the night you more than welcome to. I hope you don't mind the sofa." he smiled slightly. "I don't mind at all" He turned in shortly after and said goodnight to Bonnie and Stu and fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day Judy introduced herself to her siblings as a friend of Judy's as she adhered to what Samuel told her. She re adjusted to life again as Nick helped out Stu with some chores around the house. Nick and Stu talked about their jobs and relative issues that came with them. Hours passed as Bonnie called for Nick and Stu to come in for lunch, brushing themselves off they washed up as Judy was at her mothers side preparing the food while her siblings were already having their lunch. When the food was ready for them Nick and Judy sat side by side across from Bonnie and Stu. They enjoyed a mostly quite lunch together while occasionally telling some jokes. As the food was finished they just talked for the longest time. Nick wrapped his arm around Judy holding her close while she did in return. While she was a fox now the couple were overwhelmed with joy to have their daughter back and Nick held back tears of joy holding to his motto never let them see that they get to you. It seemed all was right with the world being brought back into balance as Judy would use this opportunity to live her new life to the fullest.


	17. Epilogue

Six months later...

A couple mammals were busy preparing a office in part of an older building in Savannah Central, a couple of wolves in cleaning gear walked out of the room as a gazelle, dear and a bear walked in with some equipment to put in the flooring. Watching on was a gray and orange fox next to her was an orange fox her fiancé. "So Judy, this is a step in a different direction but with the support of Bogo you pulled it off." She smiled softly as she leaned against him nuzzling him softly feeling the fur of his neck and cheek. She sighed softly as had to step out of the way for another mammal as he went to work putting some wording on the glass potion of the door that was on the top third of the door. Using tools to carefully place the lettering he started to read Private Detectives Julia and Nick Wilde. Nick got his first look at the name on the door as it was completed. "Mrs. Wilde? Didn't I just barely propose to you?" he teased her as the mammal finished up and walked away, Judy traced her paws along the sign. "I didn't want to go through the trouble of redoing it." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his mid section embracing him for a hug. "Very fitting for starting a life don't you think?" She asked him as she admired the sign on the door. "Yes 100% " he said as he turned to her and smiled and kissed her but was interrupted as the door opened seeing several mammals all wearing dirtied up jump suits looking tired and exhausted. "Sorry for interrupting, but the office is finished, but if you two would like a moment." Said the bear with a form of new jersey accent. Nick and Judy puleld back from each other to regain their composure as Judy smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much." They packed up their tool boxes and gear and headed out of the building to their van parked on the street.

Once the office was clear they each walked inside checking out the interior of the rooms, there was a mini lobby where some mammal could work the front and take calls while a door led to actual office. Inside was a large empty space enough for two work spaces and to the left of the door was a small half bath for convince and part of the building code that each officer of a certain size was given its own half bath. larger ones that could fit multiple stalls and even have two, one for each gender. But for their needs this size office was perfect, she walked toward the center "We'll put the desks here facing each other." She looked at Nick for his opinion seeing his usual smug face. "Not only do you look at this face at home but want to face it at work all day?" he joked with her. "Better then a picture frame." she said smiling at him causing him to smile uncontrollably. He went in for a close hug pulling her close pressing his muzzle against her neck taking a deep breath enjoying her scent. They held onto each other for what felt like hours before Nick pulled away. "The moving van will be here soon, I'll order some take out for when its all set up and we can have our dinner here." "Good plan." she said as she walked out of the office to be greeted by a certain badger.

"Hey Honey what brings you here?" asked Nick as she took a step inside having dressed mostly formal considering her taste for more survivalist clothing. "I heard you might need some help." Nick looked to Judy who was already smiling and nodded at him while she took a step forward shaking paws with Honey. "Glad to have you aboard." Honey pulled her paw away and pulled Judy into a hug then gestured Nick to come closer and surprised him by pulling into the hug feeling both of them in her grasp. Nick and Judy were hugged tightly before being let go. A knock a the door drew their attention as Judy went to answer it, opening the door she saw the movers. Once she signed the paper work the various mammals came in carrying all the things they would need. Once the heavier items were set up they were soon joined by other mammals to set up the computers, phone and internet services with help of smaller mammals handling the wiring as they were able to get into smaller spaces. It was a couple hours before everything was set up and Judy signed the rest of the paper work as Nick called for take out on the new phone system.

Very soon the three of them were telling jokes and retelling stories of the past. Judy nearly spit out some of her drink as Honey told her an embarrassing story about Nick while he tried to pull his ears down in shame in a poor attempt to hide his face. "Ah come on Nick, its all in good fun." Honey reassured him as she lightly punched him in the shoulder, he just furrowed his brow making Judy laugh even harder as it reminded of when she hustled him for tax evasion. "Aww he looks so cute when he's angry." Said Judy trying to give a cute face of her own to cheer him up. He tried to remain stubborn as long as he could but couldn't and broke out into a smile. "Okay, okay enough. How about we head home and get some sleep for tomorrow for our first client has an appointment for tomorrow." The other two nodded as they got up and cleaned up the plates, when Honey got her things she excused herself first leaving Nick and Judy alone. "Lets go home name Wilde" Judy liked the sound of that and couldn't wait for it to be official. The two of them shared another kiss before locking up the office and heading home.

Four months later...

Nick was rushing to wrap up some paper work at the office as Finnick was yelling at him to pick up the pace. "I know I know, I'll be right there." Filing away the last of the paper work he stopped when the short fox blocked his path confusing Nick. "What?" he asked looking at his old friend. "Did you have the ring?" he asked causing Nick's eyes to go wide and search his pockets. "Where, where, where..." He looked back at the desk about to make a mess looking for it till Finnick whistled getting his attention and spotted the ring box in his paw giving Nick a cause for relief. "Your a life saver bud." He just shrugged as they rushed out of the building and locked up the office. They each piled into his trademark van and drove off. Finnick had his favorite music playing a type of hip hop music composed of a foreign language that Nick wasn't familiar with. "Go, go, go." he yelled panicking at his friend. "Calm down Nick, geez." he said rolling his eyes as he pulled into traffic to get to the Zootopia Regional Park where they agreed early on to hold the wedding.

The van rushed through the streets of Zootopia on the way to the park. Finnick narrowly dodged a few cars scarring Nick as he clutched onto the dashboard. "Watch it man." He yelled out as he felt his heart pounding a mile a minute for the wrong reason. Turning down a few more streets they could see park in the distance as Nick readied himself to jump out when the van stopped. Rushing out of the van he just picked up Finnick despite his protests and plopped him down next to the other grooms mammals in the lead place as the best mammal. Nick would make some quick adjustments to his suit as he handed the ring box to Finnick so he could hand it to him at the right time hoping he wouldn't try anything with it.

The progression music soon started up as Bonnie and Stu walked up the aisle first, with Judy's new identity her parents signed up as her god parents so they could still retain the right to give her away at the right part of the ceremony. Soon after Stu and Bonnie sat down the grooms mammals walked along side the brides maids. Clawhauser was first up next to a female leopard soon followed by wolford and a orange vixen then followed by other friends they had made over the past few months. Once they were up at the front, Honey and Finnick came up as Nick's best mammal and Judy's maid of honor. The smaller fox couldn't stand being in a suit but he weathered on for his friends sake., while Honey was starting to get used to more formal and professional wear from her new job with Nick and Judy. Soon after Nick walked up on his own looking around seeing all the smiling faces looking up at him from the benches. In a few moments he made it to the front to await his bride. The music kicked up as he turned his attention to the start of the aisle to see Judy as the fox she had become. He had thought he would see her as she was before a rabbit in a wedding gown but life threw that curveball and they were lucky to have another chance at life together. He felt his face beam with pride as Judy began to walk down the aisle. A couple of her siblings who didn't know it was her walked in front letting down rose pedals in her path. Once they cleared out of her path she walked up to Nick who seemed to have a permanent smile his face.

Before them stood the foreboding stature of Chief Bogo. It took some coaxing but they had managed to convince Bogo to lead the services he held out of a old book that contained the words he would need to recite. For the younger ones they couldn't wait to get out of there but for Nick and Judy and their friends it was the happiest day ever. Bogo began to say the usual words for the gathering which went for a while till he came to the moment for each of them to say their vows. "Nick, would you like to read your vows first?" He nodded he had wrote his words a while back and had them memorized by now. "Julia, since the first day I meant you I never thought my life could be the same, you came in and rescued me and for that I will be eternally thankful to you. You have brought joy into my life when I believed there to be only misery of being alone. Every time I lay my eyes on you I think of all times we had and the times we have yet to come and I want to spend every last moment with you, I love you Name." Judy felt herself tear up as Nick finished saying his vows as Judy went over her vows. "Nick, when I found you I didn't know that one day you would be here in front of me now and what seemed liked pure chance would turn out to be fate and you improved my life and added to how I see the world around me and for the better and I will and forever love you Nick."

Getting to the last part of the ceremony "I chief of police for the ZPD and by power vested in me by the city of Zootopia I now pronounce you mane and bride, you may kiss the bride." Nick leaned forward kissed Judy gently on the lips for several moments before pulling away smiling awkwardly at Bogo. "And now it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wilde." The mammals in the both sides of the seats stood up and cheered as Nick and Judy made their way down the aisle while avoid rice being thrown at them by some of the attendees despite the tradition varying from mammal to mammal. After which they made their way to the reception area that was set up in the same park. They were lead to the cake for the cutting and feeding. Many of the mammals were snapping photos of them as they sliced a piece of cake and each picked up a piece of cake. Before Nick could gently feed the piece to Judy she shoved her piece into his snout causing him to shake his head trying to get the cake off his nose and then licked it off as he laughed and returned the favor missing her nose as she tried to dodge and hit her upper cheek with the cake she burst into laugher then went silent as she felt the long tongue of a fox licking off the cake and gave her a smile, she rolled her eyes at him. After they cleaned up they walked over to the head table and proceeded to have the other guests give their toasts.

First up was Nicks mother and proceeded to embarrass him with old childhood stories and when he joined the force, right after was Bonnie and Stu speaking officially Judy's god parents but slipped in some metaphors for when she was a rabbit. Soon after was their friends as Nick tried to hide himself when Finnick gave his toast but soon got through it, right after was Honey and she talked about her times with Nick and the events that followed when she was hired on to work for him and Judy. Bog was last to mention Nick and how Judy's new self rescued him from the dark and now formed a new relationship together despite how he knew it was her. The rest of the night went smoothly as Nick and Judy shared their first dance and everyone watched on intently as they felt the world fade away around them for a time when they danced with each other. The music came down and Nick dipped Judy for a small passionate kiss as he would save the rest for later. Things began to wrap up as the couple made their way to the limo provided by Mr. Big and their limo took them onto their honey moon in Tundra Town the back of the limo had writing on it. "Just Married" on the back window and drove off with everyone waving goodbye to them as they set on to the start of a new life together.

The End.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> New Home, New Life, New couple...this is feeling like the commercial break. (yeah I saw Deadpool, really enjoyed it but no where near as I did Zootopia) Stay Tuned for the next installment and please review.


End file.
